The Host
by Dawnoflight95
Summary: Auggie and Annie are sent to Japan to retrieve intel and save an operative's life while exposing a possible arms threat. But will Auggie's growing frustration over his past and blooming feelings risk everyone's life? Exactly how far will Auggie go to finally prove his worth to the CIA? Eventually Auggie x Annie
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, so I'm back. Here's chapter one. Next chapter in two weeks? We'll see.

* * *

_"It's been a long day living with this_  
_It's been a long time since I felt so sick_  
_I took a long walk straight back home_  
_I could've walked back to San Francisco..._  
_I never had a problem facing fear_  
_but I'm done, over and out my dear!"_

_~Alkaline Trio - Mercy Me._

* * *

Auggie Anderson was far from stupid. Blind; yes. Stupid? Absolutely not. Every decision he had ever made was either for the greater good, the good of his friends, or both. He rarely thought of self-benefit, and despite being weighed down without his sight, he considered himself a smart man at the CIA and a valuable asset. Joan was always praising him and his buddies were well aware of his abilities that could save a failing mission through a computer.

So when that same Auggie Anderson came back from Africa, he felt he was very stupid to let Parker go. He knew that letting her go right before her leaving was the right thing to do for the both of them. He couldn't love her the way he had loved others. She had lost her brother and they had found comfort in each other. Parker had agreed for similar reasons but even Auggie knew that she had found someone else in the short time they had been apart. She deserved someone whole, someone who did not have the burden of death on his shoulders. Their meeting in Africa was bittersweet, but needed; they had closure.

But now Auggie felt alone. Letting Parker go was a huge step because not only did he let go of someone he had deep, moving feelings for, he let go of a connection to his old brothers back in the Special Forces team. He found that when he looked inside his mind, he no longer felt the intense, stinging guilt, shame, and hurt. Yes, he still felt like it was his fault, but there was no more self-torture. He could never forgive himself, but compared to the many nights he restlessly laid awake, his days were getting better. He had even given his beautiful car to his best friend, Annie.

Oh Annie Walker. How on Earth had she grown so fast? Auggie grinned to himself and leaned back in his chair slightly, amazed at the thought of her famous heels clicking against the floor, her intoxicating scents of grapefruit and baked goods that she stole from her sister's kitchen table. He learned not to trust many people while working in the CIA; hell, he didn't even trust his fellow co-workers to an extent. But she was different. Maybe because her first personal question about him wasn't how he got blind, but about his wicked cool headphones.

Speak of the devil, his ears had found a familiar set of steps. "Why good morning Annie, how are you on this bright, shinning morning?"

He heard her snort. "And how would you know if the world is bright and shinning today? Is there something you're not telling me?" She playfully nudged his shoulder with her own.

Auggie chose his next words carefully. "The same way I know you're in an annoyed mood and how Joan is going to make it worse."

On cue, Joan called Annie's name. With a twirl, Annie's heels dimmed away and Auggie closed his eyes, a hand unconsciously rubbing them. He hadn't told anyone of the visits he made to the doctor regarding his eyesight. He was putting too much hope into something that may not be possible and he refused to let anyone do the same. A pang of guilt washed over him; he always trusted Annie to tell him if anything was wrong at home. _So why couldn't he do the same with her?_

Losing his eyesight was both catastrophically life changing and annoying. Auggie would be lying if he said that he didn't miss the fieldwork. But it had its perks; his parking spot was close to the building's front door since, you know, handicapped. But he never escaped the chance to dream about what he would see first if he miraculously got his eyesight back.

Annie's heels brought him back to reality. "Well, well. You were right Auggie. Joan has pissed me off. Looks like you'll be accompanying me while I go to the ever exciting Japan."

"That's great Annie be care-" Auggie's eyes widen. "Me? Accompany? What?"

"Come on, into the conference room." Her are looped around his as they walked up the steps.

Joan was already there, along with a few other members of the DPD. Auggie felt the room was tense, which only meant that Arthur wasn't very far behind either, and if he was right, Arthur wasn't happy with whatever Joan was planning. Low chatters and movement filled his ears and Joan finally cleared her throat and silence fell upon them.

"We've had our eyes on a potential source of Intel in Japan for quite some time now, however, it seems our person of interest has gone off the radar. More importantly, we've lost contact with our agent that was undercover for over 24 hours."

Auggie felt Annie perk up at that news. "Don't we usually go searching for missing operatives after 48 hours?"

"That would be the case, but the circumstances to this mission are much more… public." Joan hit the buttons on her clicker and the screen behind her glowed. "This is the building in which both the missing operative and the person of interest were both working at."

The room had gone eerily quiet, and of course, Auggie had no idea what was on the screen. "So… is anyone going to fill the blind guy in on what the hell's going on?"

Joan cleared her throat again. "Auggie, Annie. The missing operative's name is Amy and her mission was to gather the Intel from a popular host named Dimitri. Dimitri is of Russian des-"

"Did you just say host?" Auggie's upper lip twitched. "You sent another one of our operatives as a prostitute when Annie's the one with that kind of experience?" A chuckle broke out through the room while Auggie received an elbow from Annie. He could feel the incredulous look she sent him and laughed to himself.

It was probably Joan's piercing stare that brought them back to reality. "A host," she informed them as she stepped down, "is someone meant to entertain and converse with. There is no sex Auggie, you're not getting lucky this time." The familiar chuckle went across the room again. "The Intel is not meant to have to do with the host business in Osaka, but the manager of the club, Jester Sasaki, is who we're gathering information about. Sources are chattering about a possible arms deal and movement that might happen within the next few weeks." Joan stopped in front of Auggie and placed a manila folder in his hands. "Auggie, you're going to go undercover as a host and Annie," she shifted over, and placed a folder in her hands. "Annie, you're going to play as a client. This way, we have ears in and out of the club as well as any talk between clients. Jester has been on the radar of the CIA and the Japanese government, but he's slick. There's almost nothing connecting him to the arms trade, besides this Intel. Everyone else that seems to have something to say about him seems to just disappear all too conveniently in his favor."

Joan turned and addressed the rest of the crowd. "We have a missing operative under strange circumstances in a country that we have good relations with. Let's try not to tear that apart." And with that, footsteps echoed away. Auggie made a turn to leave with Annie until he heard Joan call their names again. She approached them with what seemed to be a wariness that Joan's step never had before.

"Both of you, in my office, in five."

"Done," Annie spoke with a slight tremble. When Joan was out of earshot, he felt her arm turn in his. "Boy, she must be some important operative. She was totally serious back there. I mean she always is, but something tells me that this is really personal."

"Maybe this one hit home a little. Why was Arthur there?"

"I don't know, he didn't say anything, but he didn't look so pleased either. We better go up to Joan's office to find out what he wants. He's there too."

Annie guided Auggie to the office and closed the door. He made no move to sit as tension and adrenaline began to pulse into his bloodstream. Finally, after what seemed like years, he was going back into the field, with someone he had respect for. And being a host couldn't be that hard. Maybe the beautiful women and booze could wipe his head of his irrational thinking.

It was Arthur that spoke first. "You both know that this has been a very difficult time for the Agency. Jai was assassinated and just because the leak was plugged, it doesn't mean that the press isn't off our backs. This is a risky mission because the Japanese government isn't to be involved. You both know very well that we're not always welcomed into countries, even ones that declare themselves as allies or declare neutrality." He paused for a second, as if he wanted to let that information sink into their heads. "Furthermore, don't let the events of the past few days cloud any judgment you have or allow it to be leeway for you two to break protocol." He moved slightly. "Annie, you were present when Jai's car exploded. Though Joan may have excused you from seeking professional therapy, I am giving you the chance to say no to this mission. Any time you want to drop out, you call, and you're out. If you detect a single doubt in your head, you can be excused, with no favors to return to anyone. Is that understood?"

Auggie felt the grip on his arm tighten. "With all due respect sir," Annie gritted out, "I think my language skills and Auggie's charm are the only factors that can make this mission possible. I will never let my weaknesses put our missing operative on the line. I will continue as planned."

The room quieted as Arthur muttered a "very well" and exited the room. Auggie turned slightly, facing where he knew Joan's desk ought to be. "You held your tongue nicely there."

Joan sighed, exasperated by her husband's concern and her own worry. "He's my boss in this building only, I can promise you that. Now, about this mission, sit please." Auggie felt Annie guide him to a chair as he felt his own grip on his laser cane tighten.

"Despite western belief, host clubs are no where close to what American strip clubs are. Let's call them more classier." Auggie heard the crinkle of pictures being passed to Annie as Joan set a piece of paper with Braille writing. His hands skimmed over the paper as Joan continued to speak. "The club, fortunately, has many men of different culture backgrounds, and of course, American seems to be popular as well as European. The files I gave you will have information of who's going to put you through a sort of host training, Auggie."

Annie's voice roused him from his reading. "I thought this was the other way around at first."

"I knew you'd say something like that, but the manager works a host club, so we work with what we have. Annie, I don't expect you to stay with Auggie for every night you do go to the club. But make sure you do chat with him, because the club setting is also a public one that can be great to pass new information around. The location of a safe house and a hotel are there as well. Pack your bags by tonight; the flight is tomorrow in the afternoon."

"And Amy?" Annie asked. Oh, that was so like her. Never mind the danger she would be in, but focus on the person who was in danger already.

Joan tensed. "Amy's a smart girl, and like you, a smooth talker. We're hoping she hasn't been burned yet, but if there's no contact within the next 24 hours, we have to assume she's been made. We're hoping you two can get an idea where she is, but your mission is to solely bring back the Intel. Once you get it, you contact us, and you are out of there."

Auggie pulled in a breath. "So what you're saying is, within 24 hours, Amy becomes our concern too?"

"No, but if all fails, it might be. Like I said, Intel before anything else in this mission. Amy is highly trained and we have others stationed in Japan with plans to get her out." She must have stood because Annie put the files in a pile and pulled Auggie to stand.

Auggie motioned for Annie to go on out her office without him. As the door closed shut, Auggie said, "You booked a flight when you didn't even know I'd accept?"

Joan half laughed to herself in a lifeless manner. "You're the one that said you didn't want to be stuck behind a desk forever. I don't want your best in this mission Auggie, I want better than that. Arthur was hesitant, but I have faith in my people. And I don't want my people to be tied down."

Sensing his dismissal, Auggie left the room, making his way back to his desk where he opened the file once more. He read on what kind of people would pay to talk to other people; mostly rich women or chatty younger ones apparently. And they didn't just talk either. Hosts were expected to be on best behavior; as in flirting with them, pouring drinks, singing, and just having a good time. Women would pay by the bottle to be with certain men, some men being worth up to thousands of dollars.

Suddenly, Auggie's temper flared. Pouring drinks? Holding doors open? Did they all forget he was fucking blind? Or was that the point of it all? He stood up and mechanically went back to Joan's office, opening the door.

"Why are you doing this to me? Is this some sort of test to find out if I can live a normal life?"

"Why yes Auggie, you may come in." He heard her pen fall to the desk and her chair move back.

"There are many more pretty boys you could have used, but you picked me because I'm blind? Is that supposed to some how bring in the ladies and get some arms dealer to trust me? Because I can't see?"

Joan's tone was sharp. "Auggie, you know very well I chose you because believe it or not, being blind hasn't made you less attractive and Annie works well with you." Auggie made a move to interrupt but Joan cut through him again. "Yes, you being blind makes you vulnerable and maybe even more trusting, but that does not impair your ability to gather information with your voice and conscience. If you really want someone else to take your place, tell me now so I can tell Ann-"

"No it's fine," Auggie quickly said. "Sorry, I lost my cool. I know what I have to do, it's just that…" He trailed off for a bit. "Are you sure I can handle something like this? Annie can pick up her weight easily, but I can be extra."

"If you're implying that you're a burden to Annie, you should think twice. You took her under your arm faster than anyone else has with ones off the farm. You've looked after her enough." She stopped for a second before saying her next words. "Trust Annie enough to handle you for once."

Auggie fell silent. After a long minute, he threw open the door and left, leaving Joan with a satisfied smile.

Auggie made his way to his desk, only to smell grapefruits close by. "Isn't this exciting? Me and you, mission in Japan."

"Yeah, all sorts of exciting and dangerous." He tried to hide the fact that about a minute ago, he was about to back out. "Our arms dealer friend is Jester Sasaki, who has ties to Japanese diplomats everywhere. Every time the government tries to catch him, or at least try to, their case or plans fall apart. All he has on him is an assault charge by; get this, one of the clients that used to go to his club, a woman named Katie Rodgers. She's from here but moved to Japan to finish her PhD in medicine at Osaka City University's Graduate School of Medicine. She stated in the report that in whatever free time she had, she'd go to the club with a few school friends."

"Is there a list of hosts that she most frequently visited?" Annie asked.

Auggie smiled. "Look at you, being all clever. There is actually. Shortly after the assault charges were filed, Jester filed harassment charges on behalf of a host named Dimitri. Dimitri is Russian born and bred, but can speak an array of languages, just like Katie and you. And look who Katie visited the most out of all the hosts in the club?"

"Dimitri."

"And guess who happens to be at the other end of this arms deal…"

"Oh don't say the Russian mob, I'm getting tired of them."

Auggie faked a surprised look. "But the Russian mob always has the fun weapons! I'm only kidding," he laughed out when Annie smacked his arm. "No, it's a military group. Small, but united and concentrated, unlike the other dozens of groups that want to take over Russia. They're paying big bucks, and we need the Intel that has their names, information, and possible deal setting and time."

Annie lifted herself off of his desk and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "We'll get it, and we'll get Amy out too."

His eyes met hers for a second before looking in the other direction. "I know, but for Joan's sake, I hope we find them soon." He got up and looped his arm into hers and started to walk. "Now, I believe we have some packing to do, Miss. Walker."

* * *

Review or whatnot. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Unfortunately, my laptop charger is broken, so I've decided to upload this chapter before my battery dies. Aren't you all lucky? Be warned, I am unbelievably cheesy.

* * *

_"I've thought it over,  
__I don't wanna die here; I've no desire to get married.  
__I can't read the others anymore.  
__Alone; I must learn to race myself  
__I'm going away, I'm going my way  
__Finally it's my time, to be lonely enough. Unloved and I can't wait"_

_~Meg & Dia - Going Away_

* * *

As Auggie entered his apartment, he dropped his shoulder bag to the floor. He couldn't help but head for the counter and attempt to make a drink for himself. He leaned over and felt around for a glass, and overhead, he opened the liquor cabinet.

Within minutes, he was in nothing a but a pair of gym shorts, sprawled on his bed, a drink in one hand, and his iPod dock's remote control in the other. Though he knew better to drink before a mission, he needed something to clear his head. Was he always that snappy with Joan's decisions? He should be grateful that she even considered him, much less chose him for such a job.

Was it resentment towards the CIA? What seemed like ages ago, he was asked about the Liza Hearn leak, while being strapped to a polygraph. One of the questions just happened to be if he blamed the CIA for his accident. But how could be? He had decided to station himself in Iraq with Special Forces.

Auggie let out a sigh and tried for focus on the smooth jazz that was oozing out of the speakers. It did no good to dwell in the past.

But that never stopped the thought of "what if". What if he hadn't broken it off with Parker? What if he told her the truth from the beginning? What if she had accepted him and everything that came with him; the fact that he was blind, long hours at the office, the urge to get a little drunk when things are down? His heart soared a little at the thought. What if's weren't real, and Auggie knew he should stop himself, but he loved that little leap his insides would do at the thought of them. And of course, his brain would drag him down again. The past couldn't be rewritten. His fist tightened around the glass. Desperately clinging to the past.

And suddenly, with that thought he had the urge to call Annie. Weren't they alike? Stuck in the past? She had her lover, Ben Mercer, and all the pain Ben had caused her all for the CIA. A jolt of anger fueled by protection erupted within Auggie; he was her guide when she first arrived and her friend, so he had every right to make sure she was out of harms way. But that was never the case when Ben was around. When Ben was around, she went against whatever Joan, he, or protocol would say. She would trust her instincts even if an unstable emotional haze clouded them.

He got up, groaning at the clench in his stomach, and felt for the phone. Thank god for speed dial.

She picked up on the second ring. "Hey Auggie, what's up?"

"Annie, hi," he heard rambunctious laughter and the squealing of high-pitched voices. "I have a question to ask, is now a good time?"

"Well, do you want me over?"

In seconds, Auggie found himself pondering that thought: cheerleader status Annie Walker, in his apartment. Annie with her "agent-stopping-in-his-tracks legs" or "hey-can-I-buy-you-a-drink legs", wrapped around his if they were to lay in his sheets. Annie with her grapefruit scent wrapping him swee-

"Auggie, you there?" Her worried voice snapped him out of his unrealistic daydream.

"Yeah, you don't need to come over, it sounds like you're busy. Are Danielle's kids trying to create the human hurricane?" He sounded completely deadpan.

Annie laughed, and he heard more shrieks from the kids in the background. "No, but I think playing dress up is the same thing. Are you sure you don't want me over? Or we could chat now, I was just spending some time them before tomorrow." Her voice had gone from a giggle to a spark of worry with the mention of the mission tomorrow.

"Nah, I can wait until the plane ride. Good luck with those kids, see you tomorrow." He hung up, reeling at the fantasy he had with just a single phone call with her. Now what the fuck was that about? _Must have had one too many drinks,_ he concluded. Annie was hot according to the rest of the environment around him, but Parker was the one he was trying to get over, and he'd e damned if he used Annie as means to move on.

He put the phone on to his nightstand, gathering up the files that Joan had given him. Had Katie been in love with Dimitri enough to push Jester over the edge? Though, Auggie had no idea why he as so shocked to begin with. Arthur would go to very long lengths to protect Joan. Annie and Ben both understood walking away was the only way to protect each other. Hell, even he let Parker go for long-term reasoning: to keep her safe. So if the CIA was obsessed with keeping their people and loved ones safe, why shouldn't a host client? Clearly the host business wasn't a safe one.

Speaking of safety, how was it that witnesses of Jester's crimes just kept pulling disappearing acts? Was Jester really capable of keeping his hands that clean? Even if he had killed them off, did no one notice them just never coming back? Auggie didn't need pictures to know Jester must be hilariously good-looking, maybe even young. The file went into detail about his childhood and teen years. He was smart and majored in business in a local community college. Jester had obtained the club from his father who had died at the age of 53 from a heart attack. The club wasn't the only thing he had inherited. Along with the club, there was a small debt he had fallen into while trying to spruce up the old place. The only way to bring in money to pay the loaner back? The club and or some sort of illegal activity that just had to be arms dealing. There was _always_ something illegal.

Auggie tried to zone into Jester, try to build some sort of idea of what he could expect. A personality type or a certain way of speech. Quirky, obviously charming and charismatic, maybe he even had a way with words. Words tended to be what either brings on thousands of dollars and fends away angry Russians. Thoughts of Annie flashed into his head again, but now Auggie felt frustrated instead of turned on. Why was she constantly haunting his thoughts today? Why now? Was it because he was single and bored? No, that wasn't it.

_Oh, that's right…_ all those qualities just happened to be Annie at her finest. Hell, he couldn't do this. This was Annie's field; talking to people, being all buttered up to their egos so they could spill the beans. He pushed the file away and rolled over on to his stomach. With a stifling yawn and a racing mind, he begged for sleep to come. It took a good two hours, but eventually, it came.

* * *

Auggie shot awake at 10AM. Joan and Annie would be meeting him at the airport and he hadn't even packed. Groggy, and reeking of cheap beer, Auggie got up and made his way to the bathroom. After a quick shower and shave and a towel around his waist, he exited the bathroom and headed to the closet. He threw a rolling travelling suitcase to his bed and felt upwards to choose clothing. His favorite 1UP shirt was on his chest along with boxers and what he felt to be jeans and a belt. On the bed, he threw a rainbow mix of other t-shirts, dress shirts, ties, and a vest. Shorts, dress pants followed as he tugged on a pair of sneakers. His hands stopped at his only black suit he kept in case of emergencies and laughed at himself as he threw that on to the bed too. Why not? With Annie, the CIA, and beautiful women, who knows what could happen.

Next, his laptop bag, already equipped with his laptop, along with his iPod, headphones, and the laser stick the CIA gave him. His shoulder bag has a book for the plane though he wouldn't read it, his charges, a pair of sunglasses, brochures, and, of course, the files. His watch was on his wrist, and the time read to be 12PM as he slipped on another pair of shades. He locked the apartment shut and called a cab to the airport.

* * *

The cab driver obviously didn't know anything about the blind. So conversation was one sided, and annoyingly about the weather to Auggie's dismay. Walking stick, no direct eye contact, weren't those the signs of someone who was blind? He begged the cabbie to keep the change as Joan called his name. He turned in her direction.

"Joan," he greeted.

"You didn't forget me, did you Auggie?" Annie's voice was followed by the thump of the cab's trunk door.

"Of course not." A feeling of comfort and relief burst through his insides at her voice. Finally, someone bearable. "When's our flight?"

"Now." Joan looped his arm around hers and guided them both to her car that drove them to the designated place and plane. The pair waved her goodbye before they made their way inside the plane. Auggie collapsed into his seat, his bag in the seat next to him. Annie must have sat opposite of him. They chatted aimlessly about Annie's nieces and Auggie felt himself letting go of his fears of the mission. He was blind, not stupid.

After hearing Annie's story, he cleared his throat. How do you come about asking your best friend if she ruined her life by falling in love with a rouge CIA agent in a tropical paradise? "How did you let go of the past?"

Annie seemed taken back at this question. "What part of my past?" She wondered.

"Sri Lanka. Ben," he hesitated. "You don't have to answer, I mean, it's awkward…"

"No, " Annie said. "No, no it's not. I was just wondering what made it seemed like I've moved on." Auggie fell quiet. "I'm not upset as you asking. Is this about Parker?"

"Yes and no."

"No need to be all cryptic. All I know is that Ben was a great part of my life. I didn't expect myself to move on but I did. It was scary, some days would drag on with the thought of him, and other days just went Ben-less. And then one day, I didn't want to see his face in my head. I didn't want to remember every night. I didn't want to forget, I just didn't want to at the moment." She was silent for a minute. "Remember that mission in Mexico City?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Ben was there. He offered me to run away with him. Leave the CIA, leave Joan, Danielle, leave you, all to relive whatever we have in Sri Lanka." Auggie felt a fist in his stomach tighten. "But I said no. It's not as easy as Ben thinks it is, to leave everyone I care behind. I guess he was right; the truth is complicated. But me not going with him was simple. I like the present day. I like what I have. Reliving Sri Lanka would not make it Sri Lanka."

"Do you think it's the same way with Parker and I? Because at times, I felt we were different. I honestly thought Parker and I had something going. Maybe it was different for you and Ben, but I really love her. I was… Annie, I was going to propose. I was going to tell her everything." He let that ring around the air for a second before continuing. "About the CIA, about her brother, about how much I wish I could have told her before all of this. I had it all planned out, but I woke up and decided to end it. I decided she was better off. But I want her back now."

After another moment of silence, Annie's voice became accusing. "Whatever Ben and I had was not a fling. I really was in love with him, just like you are with Parker. But you knew Parker had lost her brother, and honestly Auggie, I know you're too much of a good person to let her go through that again. I think that's why you broke up with her."

Auggie sighed, frustrated. "You see right through me." Teasing, sarcastic, but he admitted defeat. "I'm questioning if it was the right move."

"It seemed impossible, moving on. I had your help and the help of Joan and even Jai."

"I think I'm just trying to move on too fast with everything. I don't think I'm over what everyone thinks I am."

It was Annie's turn to let out a deep breath. "The CIA can end the lives we build with loved ones. But our lives never stop. I think you know that." She paused, as if she was gathering the nerve to say what she said next. "You didn't stop your career because of your eyes, should I have stopped mine on that day in Mexico City for a broken heart that is being mended?"

The rest of the plane ride was quiet.

* * *

When the plane finally touched down to Kansai International Airport, Annie guided Auggie off of the plane. What he assumed was a CIA operative, had helped them into the Wing Shuttle that took them to the mainland. The same CIA operative stiffly said he would be escorting them to their safe house. Annie didn't say much to the operative, and Auggie had no heart to say anything either, so the rest of the hour long drive to Namba City in Osaka was quiet.

Stepping out of the car, Auggie was assaulted by smells of Namba City, and the chatter of fluent Japanese and other languages. He had never been to Japan, never thought of going either. Something about the languages gave off the "hurry-get-out-of-the-way" feel. Everything was fast paced. He had a feeling that Annie and him wouldn't be singled out. English, Chinese, Japanese, and, dare he guess, French, was fluid all around him as Annie tugged his arm.

"This is your safe house," the operative and driver said in that same stiff manner Auggie hated. "You are not to tell anyone of the location for the safety and integrity of-"

"Yes, thank you captain obvious, we have it from here," Auggie playfully interrupted. The operative said nothing but stepped aside to let Annie and Auggie through. The door shut behind him.

Annie was the first to say something. "Whoa."

"Thanks for filling me in on the details, Walker."

"Kitchen on your 10. TV room at your 1:30, starting with a carpet, glass table. Couch at your 1, the table being in front, the TV being in front of that. Hallway is straight at 12." Annie then continued to walk with him. "Let's see what's in the hallway."

They walked together down and came across two bedrooms directly across from each other, and a bathroom at the dead end of the hallway. "Do you want the room with the view?" Annie asked, her tone being serious.

Auggie pouted slightly. "You always get the room with view!"

Annie laughed. "You're being too funny for your own good today."

Auggie felt his insides leap. "I'm trying to take whatever advice my best friend gave me, that's all." He squeezed her arm. "But, this isn't a vacation or therapy for my problems, so we might as well get dressed and head down to the club within the next hour or so. Let's see who we're dealing with. Well, you can see, I'll just tag along."

Lugging his suitcase behind him, Auggie went into his room, and slowly felt around the room. Who knows how long they'd have to stay in here, so he might as well get used to it. A bed was in the center, probably queen sized, a nightstand with a lamp, alarm clock and two drawers on the left. A closet. A closet with a mirror. No, a closet with a mirror and hangers. He let his suitcase and bag drop as he fell to the bed. Auggie was tired and the watch on his wrist read as 6:49PM. He closed his eyes, and before he could stop himself, sleep overcame him.

* * *

"Fuck!"

Auggie bolted awake again. Why hadn't anyone awoken? Did something happen to Annie? His mind raced at the possibilities. 9:04PM. A little over two hours.

"ANNIE?"

His door swung open and he heard her voice. "Auggie, what's wrong? What happened?"

"I fucking fell asleep, that's what! Weren't we supposed to go check out the club?" His voice was annoyed and disappointed.

"Yeah, but then I came in to your room and found you totally knocked out. You were tired, and I let you sleep, it's no big deal. I did some reading." Her weight was on the edge of the bed. "I also mapped out where the club was in from the safe house, to the university where Katie used to go."

"Sounds like you've been busy. My turn." Auggie got up and ran a hand through his hair, sighing and stretching. "Let's get out of here."

After putting on fresh clothes and being astounded by the car the agency had provided to move about, Annie and Auggie were on their way to the club. It was a 15-minute drive, into the heart of the district of Namba, where Auggie felt the heat of bright lights hit his cheeks and the all too familiar smell of a busy Friday night. And there they were, standing a block away from The J-List, the club. Auggie felt Annie turn to him.

"You're the host, meaning you have to go inside of there. I'm not dressed for the occasion, as you can't see, but an agent named Jake has already put in a good word about you to Jester. He's giving us the signal now and he's coming over here. Are you sure you can-"

"Jeez, Annie, I'm fine. Don't worry, Jake will take care of everything from here on out. I think you know what you have to do next." What he assumed to be Jake's voice interjected their hushed whispers.

"Talking like that attracts attention. We're in the middle of one of the busiest cities in this country, don't worry about being overheard just yet." His voice now directly focused on Auggie, Jake said, "You must be August Anderson. Welcome to the life of a host member." He put a hand on Auggie's shoulder. "I got it from here, Miss Walker."

Annie's footsteps dimmed quickly and Auggie found himself being walked into the street while Jake let out a stream of information.

"Your name, age, birthday, siblings, friends, college, past work knowledge, and time in the army has already been filed into Jester's reports. We didn't change much, except the CIA part." Jake laughed at his own cleverness and Auggie forced a half smile. "Oh come on kid, liven up, you're going to be surrounded by Japan's most influential and beautiful women, all shapes and sizes, all races and types." He slammed a hand into Auggie's back in a semi-friendly way and held a door open. "After you."

Auggie felt cool wisps of air hit his skin as he walked into the club. There was a subtle tune of jazz playing with hints of a drawling voice. Chatter was evident but nothing too loud and annoying. The floor was wood, and the lighting felt soft and romantic, yet fun and exhilarating. A few people must have stopped their conversation to check out the new guy as talking became whispers.

Jake pulled Auggie forward, and Auggie, feeling like he was being dragged shopping like a five year old that wanted a chocolate bar, reluctantly followed, plastering a half smile on his face that earned him a few flirty shoulder touches from already interested women.

There was a whoop and another cheer before a slow applause came about the room. Another set of hands had openly placed themselves on Auggie's hips. The crowd, except the woman on his body, seemed to part, to make room for someone. This only meant one thing.

Jester.

"Ladies, ladies, please. Control yourselves. He doesn't have the job. " He stopped in front of Auggie, the smell of fine wine wafting to him, as well as leather and expensive cologne. "Yet." Suddenly, Auggie felt embarrassingly out of place in his t-shirt and jeans and unruly hair. "Jester Sasaki," he introduced himself. After a second of quiet, Jester murmured, "So, you really are blind."

Auggie smirked in a haughty expression. "You see sir, it's hard to fake something like that."

Jester let out a bark of laughter. "I like this one. Clever. I wanted a handshake." Auggie felt in front of him as a few women gasped at his impairment. He found Jester's hand, rough, and firm. Jester let go first. "Come. Let's discuss possibilities in my office. Thank you Jake, you may resume your post." A woman's giggle was heard behind Auggie as Jake went off.

Once in his office, Auggie sat himself down and folded his stick back up. The soft leather chair and what he observed to be a large desk obviously flaunted money. But what money? Jester had no money. He abandoned the thoughts as he heard Jester shut the door.

"So August. A host job, do you really think that's something fit for someone like you? Your disability can keep you behind. And I, for one, only hire the best."

Auggie grinned to himself and looked up, searching for Jester's eyes. "No need to be formal towards me. Everyone calls me Auggie. And you're right; I suppose I could get another job. Something more appealing, like technical jobs," he suggested, his mind screaming at the irony. "But let's face it. I'm pretty popular. And I don't even have the job. Yet." He added, with a raise of his eyebrow.

"I like you," Jester repeated. "Definite potential, definite heartbreaker, but most certainly heartbroken. I can see that in your eyes." Auggie sat quiet, startled at Jester's easy reading of him. "But the ladies love that, they always love the sad ones." The tone of Jester's voice suggested an annoyed eye roll. "Being blind may have its perks with closer parking spots, but be warned. I take this job, this club, seriously. Meaning, once you start, you will too. Is that understood?"

Auggie hesitated before answering, because he knew that's what Jester wanted. The power play, Jester wanted to assert himself. "Of course boss."

"Very well." Jester sounded relaxed. "Let's get started on your attire and behavior. Sonia will see you in the other room."

* * *

Reviews would be cute. And thank you to everyone who's put me on watch and also took the time to read this. I enjoy it.


	3. Chapter 3

A little late, but hey, last time I was early, so it's okay in my book. And whoa, I mean Covert Affairs as the TV show is getting really climactic! Is there anyone else that feels Simon and Annie could make a pretty decent couple? Only me? Okay. I'll stop babbling.

* * *

_"'Cause people change,_  
_Can't you see my eyes?_  
_Are they not the same after the lies?"_

_~Cobra Starship - One Day, Robots Will Cry._

* * *

"The new guy huh? I like. Follow me. Oh, um, do I just take your hand? Arm it is then."

Sonia's voice was soft but strong as she took Auggie's arm and led him out of Jester's office. Short, and with fast steps, Auggie entered a room with an array of other men, their voices booming and projecting. Water was splashing in basins and sinks, metal doors clanged and the feel of sweat and bare skin was obvious in the air.

When he questioned their whereabouts, Sonia responded in that same soft voice, causing Auggie to strain just a bit to catch her fleeting words. "The locker room. When you enter, there are rows of lockers, your locker being number 385, which places you right next to Jake. Around the corner is where you shower before and after your shift. I mean, you could shower at home, but I think Jester made it to everyone's convenience."

A familiar grip took Auggie's shoulder. "Anderson! Adjusting to the host life I see, with the lovely Sonia? Don't steal her away now," Jake said in a haughty voice. "I have a feeling that's what you'll be doing a lot here. After Sonia's through with you, come see me at Table 39, okay?" Auggie said nothing to this, but heard a smacking sound and Sonia squeal.

"If we're done horsing around Jake, I'd love to show Auggie the rest of the place. What do you say?"

Auggie nodded. "The more ground we cover, the less I have to depend on someone. Lead the way Sonia."

"You'll be given a general idea of what to wear, but we're not going to force you into something you won't be comfortable in." Auggie found this remark to be highly ironic. "Suits are warm and a bit over dressy, but not discouraged. Then you have the classic dress shirt, dress pants combo with a tie, a favorite of Jester's really. His motto is dress to success." Auggie's head was slightly spinning at the information and topic changes. "What you're wearing, the t-shirt and jeans look, has gotten you a lot of attention, but not in a good way. We try to dress professionally and act that way too. If you can throw something dressy on, the jeans aren't so bad."

"_This is like a fashion class_," an agitated voice in Auggie's head groaned. Sonia, however, was not done.

"Here, let's see what we can do with whatever's in the clothes pool. That's where we dump any forgotten clothes."

Sonia didn't hesitate to undress Auggie, even when his mouth opened in protest. She didn't play around; her hands didn't wander, but Auggie felt as if Sonia thought of him as, well, blind and stupid. And Auggie is not stupid.

But in a whirlwind's speed, she threw garments into his open arms, calling out their names. "Dark washed jeans. Bel- _oo_, sorry about that, are you hurt? Here take this under shirt. Oh wait, I like. We should be able to just send you out like this; you're not obsessively skinny like the others. But here. Roll those sleeves up; we love arms."

Auggie kept up, rubbing his head to where the belt was hurled at him, and yanked everything on. He knew hair was an issue; his hair never stayed in one place, never seemed to get out of his eyes, and was like an untamed beast.

Sonia thought the exact opposite. "It's just fucked hair, you look like you're ready to casually go out on a date!" She was squealing again, the noise making him wince slightly. "_I like_, I must be a genius. Though," she traced a finger down his neck. "You did half the work."

Auggie grinned and anther squeal was let out as Sonia dragged him outside. Finally fitting in, he felt less weird stares and more "Hello-good-looking" stares, which was obviously a good thing. He learned that the club was extremely large, with a circular bar tending station right at the center. Tables were on the left side and booths were on the right. In the far left corner was the decent sized kitchen that served treats and the far right was small doorway to the men's locker room and shower. There was a winding staircase that dominated most of the far right that led to other rooms, such as a small roulette table with it's own dealer, and another room with pool tables and other gambling kind of games. Through out each room was a large board with the names of the hosts and the women that were paying them, along with what drinks and food they ordered. The biggest of the boards was naturally above the two bars on the lower level, indicating who was on the who and who was booked for the night.

Finally, table 39 was in Sonia's view, so she handed Auggie over to Jake. Auggie sat on the opposing side, sighing. "Not an easy job."

Jake barked. "Anything but that! But you'll get used to it. You might even get regulars."

"Well, unfortunately, I don't plan on staying so long unless I get on Jester's good side. Any tips on that?"

"You ask for the impossible!" Jake sounded like a dramatic 18th century Italian actor. "Jester chooses his favorites." He lowered his voice to a hushed tone. "Some question the existence of a good side." Biting back a laugh, he said, "Dimitri is the closest person he has, but not many of us see him often. I don't think I've seen him in a few weeks actually."

"Then we need to find Dimitri now," Auggie said, pushing his back against the chair. "Dimitri has the Intel to put Jester behind bars. We have a miss operative that might become our priority after that. I'm beginning to think this cover has too many working hours for me to get work done."

Jake's voice appeared to be on edge. "Everyone's hell bent on Dimitri, but what if he has nothing to say? What if it's just a hoax to blow all of this apart? We've all been undercover for so long. What if Dimitri just blows it up?" A second later, Jake spoke again. "My shift is just beginning, so I'll try to drop by later tomorrow to see how you're doing on your first shift!" And with that, Jake left Auggie at the table.

Standing up and pulling out his walking stick, Auggie felt tired and slightly restless. 11:47PM. Usually this wasn't the case until much later at night, but he figured that Jake's energy and Sonia's chatter had worn him out. Guiding himself out of the club, he welcomed the fresh air and noise to clear his head before reaching into his pocket and dialing Annie's number.

"Auggie, hi," she said, sounding breathless.

"Whoa, Annie, you okay?" He said loudly, fighting the background of the traffic.

"I'm fine Auggie, but I think I may have ran into some people who know Katie. A few girls are asking me to come over tomorrow night so we can chat."

"Seems like you had a better time then me. Meet me at the front entrance, I'm all done over here."

"You got it."

Finally back into the safe house, Auggie told Annie of his dress code and what he had learned about Jester. They both agreed that despite Auggie's information, they'd need eyes inside the club too, granting Annie to be a full client of Jester's club.

With a quick cheap frozen dinner, they broke into their own bedchambers. After saying goodnight to Annie, Auggie closed his door and leaned against it. What a day, what a mission. Unlike his other missions, this required excessive socializing, and Auggie felt as if he had to dumb himself down around Jester. As long as he made it clear that he was just another tool, gaining Jester's trust could be easy right?

Auggie peeled off his shirt, flexing his chest, and stretching his arms. Opening his suitcase, he laid out clothes for his first day. He had decided to keep Sonia's clothes as an example to follow by. Clothes were never much of a hassle for Auggie, but now it would be, he assumed.

Did fancy clothes and fine wine really attract women? Was it really just that? Sex and alcohol? Feeling slightly more tormented than before, he fell asleep.

* * *

"Oh. Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you were going to be awake so early."

Auggie was in the living room of the safe house, and somehow, he had managed to push most of the furniture delicately enough to let Annie sleep. And since then, he had been working out, sweat sliding down his back, making his white tank top stick to his back.

"Good morning Annie. I'd love to make you breakfast, but that looks like your job for the next few days. I hope I didn't wake you."

Annie stepped her way into the kitchen. "Nah, I was awake pretty early too, excited over this case really. It's like I have so much…"

"Energy?" Auggie filled in.

"How'd you know?" Annie asked.

"You're not the only one. That place gives me the feeling like I could do anything possible, and I haven't even started working there yet."

"I know! Thank god I'm not the only one. We should go visit Katie today, I'm hoping she's not so busy on a Saturday morning."

Auggie shot her an appalled look in her direction. "Saturday morning for a college student are torture, and you know it, Walker. You're cruel. Let's do it." He paused. "But first, I need a shower."

Annie laughed. "First door on your right, you need help?"

"I'm good, thanks. Breakfast is a good idea, get to it."

"Jerk."

"The funniest jerk you know!" Auggie called from the hallway.

After being washed up and filled with a pitiful serving of scrambled eggs, the pair set off to drive to Osaka City University. It was a drive full of easygoing talks and Maroon 5 songs on the radio, and Auggie found himself enjoying his time with Annie. Any other operative, especially their driver from the day before, would have been pin quiet, and scorning him to focus on the mission. Secretly, he was glad that Annie had a badass reputation. It made their job slightly enjoyable.

Going from Annie's words, he assumed she adored the campus, saying it was both busy and surreal. She described the green hilly areas that lead to the main campus, and the exotic flowers and weirdly shaped trees for him. Auggie especially loved when Annie did that; though he was irritated when others tried to describe trivial matters to him, he appreciated how she would capture beauty in her voice and in her syntax. In the moment, he really did feel like he could see the white blossoms falling from the trees, like snow flakes, just like the way Annie had told him.

They walked around the campus arm in arm for a bit, until Annie stopped them. "I think I found her."

"How are we going to do this? What are we supposed to say to someone who found out their host boyfriend is in cahoots with the Russian rebels and a crazy manager of a borderline sex club?"

"Oh thanks for the pressure Auggie, I really needed that."

He smiled. "Always a pleasure."

Annie stood quietly for a second. "We could be straight with her, maybe even come off desperate."

"Lead the way Walker."

And so she did, until she had him sit on the bench, where he heard the rustling of pages. "Oh, poor Katie Rodgers," he thought. "Studying, and we're going to have to burst your bubble."

"Hi Katie," Annie said, in her friendliest tone.

"Oh, hello. Do I know you?" Katie's voice already hinted paranoia, which bothered Auggie.

"No, I'm afraid you don't," Auggie pitched in. "We want to ask you a few questions, is that okay?"

"But why, who are you?" Katie's voice was a little louder now, and Annie picked it up.

"We're some people trying to protect a friend of yours. Is there a place where we can talk privately?" When Katie said nothing, Annie pushed a bit more. "It's kind of urgent."

"He sent you didn't he?" Auggie felt the wooden bench shake. "I told him I haven't spoken to anyone in that club for the longest time. Please leave me alone, I haven't done anything wrong."

"Don't walk away Kat-"

"I'm leaving, I'm sick of his little goons following me, and there's no way I'm going to say anything. Just tell him to leave me alone. He's got what he wants. He doesn't need me anymore."

"Bu-"

"FUCK OFF."

Auggie heard grass and angry steps dim away. "Well that went smoothly."

* * *

Back in the car, Annie's frustration rolled off of her body in waves. "Something definitely happened, and it's not just with Dimitri anymore. There's someone else. We need to gather this so called Intel from Dimitri by the end of tomorrow or Joan won't let us get Amy. And we don't even know where Dimitri is. The only person who has some inkling is Katie and she won't help."

"This is our job Annie, we can't expect everyone to just submit to us. Why don't we try again?"

"Why don't you try." It was more of a statement than a question.

"I could, but I don't see how I can do anything much. She's angry. She's resenting Dimitri and clearly she's upset with Jester. We just need to have her call him once. That's all we need, for her to set up some sort meeting where we can have a safe exchange and bam."

Annie opened her car door. "Well then hot shot, you try it out."

Auggie opened his door and stepped out, and held out his left arm for Annie to guide. After some walking, suave conversation with the dorm's hall advisor and translator, and a few wrong turns, they finally reached Katie's dorm. Outside her door, Annie said, "Your turn Auggie." She stepped away a few feet, leaving Auggie to knock on the door.

"Go away, I know who it is, and I really don't want to be a part of any of this anymore." She was shouting from her room like she was being tortured by his mere presence.

"I've got nowhere to go, so I might as well come in and try to explain. I can't say who I am and what I want by shouting it out loud," he called back.

She said nothing, and after a minute of silence and sniffles from her side, Auggie called for her again. "I know my friend may have laid it on too fast, but I promise, we're not here to hurt you. You have my word, I just want to talk. After that, you can personally kick my ass out of your room."

Her door opened slowly, and Auggie stared to what was in front of him. "Come in," she said, her voice wavering like she was on the verge of another round of sobs.

"I'm going to need a little help with that," he murmured, opening his walking stick, poking around.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, I didn't have a clue, should I-"

"Just guide me where to sit, please," Auggie sighed, extending his arm out.

She led him to a bed, where we sat on cushiony bedding. "Did Jester do, um-"

"No, no," Auggie said, running a hand through his hair. "No, close the door, my partner will just be outside, keeping watch and making sure you don't murder me."

She choked out a strangled giggle and shut the door.

"I'm going to be frank with you because we're running out of time. No interruptions until I'm done." With that, Auggie started. "I'm not one of Jester's people or "little goons" as you said. I'm a tech operative of the Central Intelligence Agency in the United States. I'm undercover, working in the host club that your friend used to work in. Your friend happens to have information on his friend, Jester, information that could put him away for a very long time. I don't know if I should go with my gut instinct or whatever a paper report tells me, but losing a friend is something you don't yell at a blind guy for, so I'll stick to my gut and say you're not telling us something." Auggie smiled. "And now that you know we're not the bad guys, I'd like to know what's going on because I can't see, but I can definitely listen."

Auggie guessed it took a few minutes for all of that to register with Katie, because he felt the bed shift as she sat down next to him. He heard muffled words, a slew of curses, and she got back up again.

"CIA. How did the CIA get involved in this? Does he know?"

"Jester has no idea, I just met him yesterday, and he's planning a weapons deal. We were told Dimitri has the information; we just don't know where he is at the moment. That's where you come in. There has to be something that you know, anything at all that can help us find him."

She was gathering her things in a bag, or at least, that's what his ears told him. "I'm sorry, I haven't spoken to Dimitri in months and Jester doesn't want us talking much less meeting together so we can exchange information about him."

Auggie held out his hand. "Stop. Whatever you're doing, stop. Tell me what happened with Jester. Please."

"It was noth-"

"No it wasn't."

Quiet fell over them, until another sniffle and a blown nose. "Okay. Jester has a violent temper. He gets controlling over his guys, and I just had to fall for the right hand man." She snorted. "I guess when a guy like Dimitri notices a nerd like me, it's a classic textbook crush. I just didn't expect it to get so out of hand. I didn't expect Dimitri to be more loyal to his boss than me." Auggie felt the weight on the bed shift again. "After I sort of snapped, Dimitri begged for another chance, saying that Jester was just a terrible boss who kept piling hours on his shoulders." She faked a laugh. "Hours. More like labor and protection."

"Protection?"

"Dimitri isn't like the other hosts. He's built. And smart. He went from a host to Jester's handy man; escorting him to places, places in Osaka that didn't make sense. Like the outskirts. But he listened, and he began spending more time with me. We had so much fun." She sounded like she was reminiscing now, and her voice was breaking a bit. The silences between her words were so still, that Auggie could hear her tears drop to the bed like shattering glass.

"His favorite thing to do in the entire world was just lay in the grass and cloud watch. He complained about his job but he was never at his job. And I think I asked the wrong questions, went to the club at the wrong times.

"Then just one day, he knocked on this very door, and I opened it, and he dropped boxes on my foot and said I was moving out and that he shouldn't have ever gotten mixed up with a clingy fuck like me." She was really laughing and crying now. "And when I wouldn't stop calling… t-they came."

"They?"

She sniffed loudly, her voice hard and angry now. "Jester himself, said that if I valued my life and Dimitri's I'd stay away. That's how I got the scar on my shoulder. Well, you can't see it, but it was enough for my roommate to leave me and my friend's to whisper behind my back. Nothing's been the same since. And for some reason," she snorted again. "I still want that son of a bitch back."

Auggie took a deep breath. "Would you be willing to write all you said in a report?"

"For the CIA? I don't care, I'll do whatever it takes, but I don't. I don't know if I can call Dimitri and expect him to pick up. It's been so long."

Auggie put a hand on her head. "I'm going to be fair. We came unexpectedly. We'll give you the time to make the decision." He made a move to get up.

"Wait!" Auggie stopped. "What do you think he has? Dimitri, I mean. What could he possibly have that could put Jester behind bars?"

"I don't know Katie. Our insider in the CIA said we should start with Dimitri, and see what he can say. Or how much he can say." Auggie went for the watch at his wrist. "I can give you two hours. Please think about it. We won't hurt Dimitri. We'll protect him, and you." Without another word, he stepped out, and shut the door.

Annie approached, her heels clicking him back into a comfortable setting again. "You were in there a long time."

Auggie yawned. "You know what, lunch sounds like a great idea. Your eggs aren't enough to fill me."

"Auggie."

"Give her some time. Please. I'll fill you in, but she just needs some time."

"Time is limited."

"Best to use it while we can then."

* * *

Will Katie make that call? And where the hell is Dimitri? All of these questions can be answered. Eventually.

Thoughts would be pleasant. xx


	4. Chapter 4

Oh my. It's been a while. Forgive me; I'm a senior, and senioritis, and college, and what do you mean I have the SAT? But don't worry, this small update is just as vital as any others. I promise, in other words, I'll make the other one as long as I usually do.

* * *

_"The selfish blood runs through my vains_  
_I gave up everything for fame_  
_I am the life that you adore_  
_I feed the rich and fuck the poor..._  
_This is entertainment_  
_Lives are entertainment"_

_~InnerPartySystem - Don't Stop_

* * *

After leaving the campus, Annie drove the both of them to a small café close to their safe house. They ordered twin sandwiches and ate in silence. Usually Annie was someone to strike small talk, but the waves of tension could practically shake the table they sat at outside the little place. After drinking a peculiar tasting mango smoothie, Auggie spoke up.

"What's on your mind Walker?"

He heard her slurp an iced coffee that she ordered earlier. "It's Katie. We need to make sure nothing goes wrong. From what you said, it sounds like she's still getting trouble from Jester."

Auggie nodded. "Yeah, that sounds obvious. She's been damaged, but she's willing to do a lot for Dimitri. I think she can be a great help if she can tell us something. But it's like she's being constantly watched. She was really fidgety and anxious to even say the guys name."

He felt her shift her weight idly from one leg to another. The soft wind blew against his face, ruffling his curls in another moments of silence before he felt the table lighten.

"Come on, we might as well go back to the safe house and get ready for your first day as a host."

Auggie made his best face of distaste. "Women I can't see with a case that we can't solve. Clubbing isn't exactly my favorite pastime at the moment."

"Not like you have a choice." Her voice sounded guarded, as if she didn't want him to go anyway.

Auggie sighed, got up, and felt for her hand. "Okay, but first, we need to go shopping. What I brought with me won't get me many girls." He paused. "Well, unless I go naked." He smiled at the jab that Annie gave him as they walked out, she tossing their trash away, and into the busy streets of Osaka, Japan.

* * *

"The host life is not an easy life," cried out Jake. Auggie had changed into a new suit and went ahead into the club. Jake had gathered everyone to greet Auggie as the official newbie. "We need to be suave and sultry, sexy and seductive. But playful and punishing whenever we need to be! Just because we are good looking men, that doesn't allow any of our lady friends to simply step over us and on us. It's as if the roles are reversed; the men become the object to look at. It's a degrading job as much as it is a egotistical job."

Auggie nodded. He knew that much, but he didn't want to bring Jake down from his own ego trip in teaching Auggie how to act around women. It was obvious Jake was making a spectacle because other fellow hosts whooped at his speech; some even clapped. He heard a high pitched whistle, probably from Sonia.

"As well as catering to their every whim, we must build a connection with them. Connections are what make the human race alive and thrive in a world that's dominated by money. And we happen to be lucky; we're the good looking connections." Auggie imagined a wink as the crowd laughed.

"So let us take August Anderson under our wings and teach him whatever he needs to know about these fine young ladies. And ladies," he called to the back of the room. "Treat him well. There's no taking him home for the first week." A collective "aww" ran through the crowd, and following Jake's lead, Auggie smirked.

The crowd broke up as Sonia took Auggie by the arm. "Let's see who's booked the new guy first." She must have been looking up at the board. "Your first girl is an American that goes by the name of Annie."

Auggie gulped, his arm twitching slightly in hers. "I'm kind of nervous."

"Don't be!" Sonia laughed as if what he said was absolutely ridiculous. "She can't take her eyes off of you. Plus, she's in a great dress."

"It's the suit, not me." Auggie was told that most days, suits were appropriate for the new guy, but that he could upgrade into more casual clothes as his value increased.

"Too late, she's coming your way. Knock her dead!" Sonia slipped from his hands as Annie took her place. Auggie felt the warmth of her skin radiate through his sleeve as he turned to greet her with a smile.

"Miss. Walker. It's an honor to be at your service tonight."

* * *

As the night progressed, more and more women noticed the new guy as Annie laughed and cooed over Auggie's charisma. Though most of their conversation was orientated around subjects that no one else had a clue about, Auggie felt elated that she was enjoying his company.

Annie had slipped her hand under his, obviously trying to create a more flirty look than a friendlier one. However, it was Auggie that found himself swooning over the touch of her hand. He lifted it, kissing the back softly, turning it and kissing her wrist, chuckling as he put it on the table and idly stroked her pinky.

"Are you sure you haven't been a host before?" Annie inquired. The bottle of champagne she bought was cheap, but it was enough to get her giggly, and as much as Auggie could recall about tipsy girls, pink cheeked.

"I don't think I'll ever be a true host if you don't buy more drinks. How's the crowd?"

"Not so huge, it's a Wednesday. But it seems like you're booked for tomorrow already. You think you can handle two at the same time?"

"I'll have you know there have been many occasions when I had two women fu-"

"Auggie!"

"I'm kidding." He chuckled. "I'll be fine. I'm just glad you were my first." He immediately felt childish for saying that, but Annie didn't seem to mind.

"It was my pleasure."

"Speaking of pleasure," he said, as he let his had trailed to the crook of her inner elbow. "Jester says I'm a real addition to the club. Girls like the sensitive ones."

Annie mirrored his movements, something that sent his heart racing. "What if they ask how you lost your eyesight?"

Auggie felt the worry in her voice. "I'd tell them the truth. There's something comforting in confiding into a stranger."

Annie put a hand over his and squeezed. "Whatever you say, you'll be doing this for the victims. Remember that. But," Annie withdrew her hand, making Auggie wince on the inside. "I need to go now. I'll meet you back at the house, okay?"

"Of course," Auggie felt for her hand again, bringing it up for another kiss, lingering a bit longer than before.

* * *

The club began to wind down as more women went home and taxis honked in impatience. Auggie was told that after they left, it was up to the hosts to straighten up little things, but it was obvious Auggie couldn't do much of that. So Auggie sat, the last of Annie's champagne trickling down his throat.

"Do you have a ride to your home?"

Jester's voice caused him to set the bottle down on the bar. "Called a taxi."

"I could always escort you home."

Dangerous waters. "Thank you for the consideration." The words came out much more stiff than Auggie had intended for.

"I'm sorry if I've offended you. I didn't mean to make you seem helpless." Jester sounded genuinely sorry; but then again, most sociopaths could fake emotions too easily.

Auggie feigned a carefree look. "Nah, it's okay. How'd I do on my first day?"

Jester took the stool next to him, and shouted for a drink. The stool turned to Auggie's direction. "Not bad. The woman who booked you today looked very much interested in you. Did you get a name?"

"Annie. She said she would be a regular, but that she's still looking. Mentioned Jake a few times too." Auggie sipped his drink nonchalantly, trying to push the thought of murdering his fellow host if he put his hands on Annie in the future.

"Americans; they stick to their own." Jester laughed at his own ignorance. "She's a pretty one, but you'll meet more exotic women. My club is the better of the ones in all of Osaka."

"I don't doubt that," Auggie mused, gladly feeding Jester's ego.

"According to the board, you have two ladies tomorrow. Entertaining more than one of them is particularly difficult. A story, any humor you can give, will help you create a name for yourself." Jester finished his drink, and his cell rang.

"You gonna get that?" Auggie motioned in his general direction.

"I rather talk to my new host."

"Oh my, am I getting paid to romance you too?"

Jester snorted, which in Auggie's opinion, was the most displeasing sound he had heard in a long time. "You wish. Being blind doesn't give you all the perks."

"But you're still here, with me." Auggie slurred his word a bit. "Maybe you're liking me more than you think."

"Nonsense. You just remind me of a younger version of myself."

Auggie's insides went cold. "Meaning?"

"In a new world, a new place, a new job, with money and women. Many look down on our lifestyle," he stirred his drink. "But majority envy us."

Thankfully, Auggie heard his cell ring. "That must be my taxi." He stood, extracting his walking cane. "Goodnight Jester."

He left Jester at the bar.

* * *

Back at home, he opened the door quietly as he could. Sighing, he took off his dinner jacket and threw it on what he assumed to be the kitchen island. Tapping his way to the bathroom, he turned on the shower.

Underneath the cascades of hot water, Auggie shook Jester's words from his head. Jester was ruthless, merciless. If there was one thing Auggie had, it was mercy on his enemies.

A towel around his waist, he felt his way back into the hallway, pausing at Annie's room. He could hear her soft breathing cutting through the silence sweetly. The skin of her arm had never felt more silky smooth and her laughter had never rang so loudly in his head.

He found her door was slightly open. The door moved, and he was standing in her doorway. He could hear the sheets crinkle under her weight as she shifted around her pillow, murmuring something incoherently.

Was she dreaming of his laughter? Of his skin, his suit? After spending a minute in her doorway, not being positive of what he was doing, Auggie closed the door again, before going to his own bed, feeling slightly empty without Annie's hand in his.

* * *

If you write a review, I'll give you cake. Sounds like a fair trade to me.


	5. Chapter 5

Another short, choppy chapter. The next will be a lot longer since the SAT is in two weeks, so I'll have more time. Enjoy.

* * *

_"I'm sorry I have to say it but you look like you're sad _  
_Your smile is gone; I've noticed it bad _  
_The cure is if you let in just a little more love_  
_I promise you this, a little's enough"_

_~Angels & Airwaves - A Little's Enough_

* * *

_"I'm so sorry."_

_"It's not your fault. I couldn't save you. Any of you." The resentment. The anger. The pent up fuel, ready to explode if they said something more._

_"Don't do this to yourself. Don't remember, don't go-"_

_The ground shook. Dust scatter, radiation and power hit him like a car driving at 80 miles per hour against his chest. A bloodcurdling scream for their names. His head slammed into the pavement. Cries from scared children, women shrieking at the blood splatter, and when he opened his eyes all he saw-_

_RIIIIIING._

5AM. With a grunt and a head of very messy hair, Auggie picked up.

"Hello?

"Auggie?"

He sat up, wide-awake. "Katie. It's me."

"I think Dimitri might be using our old apartment again. I drove past it a few times, and, I saw his car parked out front. I've never seen it there before." Her voice was picking up, clearly excited over her discovery.

"That's great work on your part, but we can't take the risk to see if it's Dimitri there or if it's just Jester. I'll have my partner go-"

"I want to go there too." Her voice was firm.

Auggie put a hand over his face, dragging his eyelids down. "We can't do that Katie."

"Why the hell not?" The firmness quickly became anger. "I did my share, now I want to see this asshole and confront him."

"If there's one thing the CIA has taught all of its agents, it's that emotion does not go well in missions. You're too emotional for this Katie, tru-"

Katie snorted. "All you men think that women can be such emotional little dolls. But look at your partner. She's kept her cool. And if I don't go now, I'll never go. I'll never see him again."

Auggie felt frustration building in his tone; he'd rather have Katie never see Jester or Dimitri again. "We can't take that risk. What if it's a set up?"

"Well guess what, if you don't take me, I'll go find out myself." No threat, but a promise.

"It's early in the morning. You're hurt. You're looking for answers. More than anyone, I know how that feels. But you need to wait. Please. I'll talk to Annie; I'll hear what she has to say. But whatever decision we make, it's for your safety. We lose you, we could lose a big part of our case against Jester."

Her voice picked up again, a little more excited that Auggie was now considering the possibility. "Thank you. I, um. I guess I'll let you sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodbye Katie." He hit the off button, and growled at the 5:18AM that glared from his alarm clock. He felt like he had run a mile. The memory entwined with the nightmare had left his body sweaty, his hands unnaturally clammy and his head soaked in moisture.

His head in his hands, Auggie closed his eyes again. Another white flash pulsed through his head and a distant cry for help. His cry for help, his weaknesses obliterated in front of him. He found his hands unconsciously fisting against his eyes, tight lipped, biting his cheek. He bit until he felt blood, and the metallic taste brought him back into the semi dark room of the safe house. It was quiet, and a stream of lazy sunlight came into his room.

Auggie sat at the edge of his bed, shaking slightly, before he wiped his forehead. "_Shower. Need. Shower."_ Robotically, he went to the closet and pulled out another towel. Not bothering to wait to go to the bathroom, he stripped down to nothing, feeling his muscles quiver. The cool air whipped at his body until he opened his eyes, certain he was back in reality.

He made his way to the bathroom and dropped the towel from his waist when he opened the door.

"AUGGIE."

"FUCK." He stumbled back and closed the door. "I didn't know you were in there Annie!"

"The door was closed!"

"The door's always closed! Does it even fucking matter? I'm fucking BLIND." He left the doorway, not bothering to hear Annie's retort back. Auggie knew he was being childish, daresay reckless, but it was always the little things that would trigger the fury buried inside.

Auggie slammed the door to his room, feeling the wall tremble at the force. He tore at his suitcase, throwing on a t-shirt and jeans. Already tired out, he leaned against the door and sank to the floor. He hadn't acted out like this since the time Parker walked out of his flat. During moments like these, he felt as if there were only two options left: to hurt someone, or hurt himself. But it felt as if neither could satisfy his unjust feelings towards the world today.

A soft knock came at his door. "Auggie?"

He said nothing.

"August Anderson, if you don't open this door right now, so help me god, I will kick it down myself."

"Alright, alright." He swung the door open, the hinges creaking in protest.

He heard her steps into his room. "Auggie, just because I made a reaction that ANY other girl would do to ANY other guy walking into the bathroom while she was naked, doesn't mean you have to flip out! I ALREADY KNOW YOU'RE "FUCKING BLIND", it's nothing something I forget."

"Yeah well, if you haven't noticed, I CAN'T SEE YOU, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I COULD MAGICALLY SEE YOU WHEN YOU'RE NAKED."

"That's not the point Auggie, you're making such a big deal over something that you haven't even seen. I was just embarrassed okay, I'm allowed to feel like that when my best friend just sees me nude."

He felt her heated breath on his chin, water droplets shaking from what he guessed was her hair onto his shirt. "And I'm allowed to make a big deal when my bestie freaks out for no reason!"

The word 'reason' rang out in the room. It was only after a few seconds Auggie realized Annie was covering giggles.

And suddenly, the both of them burst out laughing.

"I can't believe you used the word _b-bestie_ again," she choked. Her hand went to his shoulder, obviously supporting her from the laughing.

"I can't believe you freaked out over a blind guy," he gasped back.

They recovered, Auggie wiping a tear from his eye. An anger attack like that never followed a fit of giggles before, but leave it to Annie to make it happen. "I'm sorry," he said with a quiet voice. "I really am. I don't know why I'm so..."

"I know you don't want to go into therapy, but Auggie? I'd really like it if you'd talk to me. I'm here for you. Always." He felt arms around his back, and he hugged her tightly. Letting go, she said, "Now I have to get ready. We might as well drop by on by and meet Katie." She shut the door behind her.

Auggie grinned and felt at the nightstand for his watch. He shook his head, trying to get the stupid smile off his face. But it was impossible.

He had just hugged Annie half naked in a towel; a feeling he didn't want to let go of just yet.

* * *

"Katie wants to come along? Fat chance."

They sat at the island of the kitchen, picking at cereal, fully clothed this time. Auggie had just explained Katie's all too eagerness to see Dimitri, but it was clear that Annie had other ideas.

"You'd have to explain that to her."

"That's because you told her you had to ask for my permission!"

"Well yeah, after all, you are my better half." He gave her a smile, but let it slide off as she grumped. "Maybe having her won't be such a bad idea. We could check it out, and if it's just Dimitri, we can bring her in. If not, we'll secure her in the car."

Annie hummed to herself. "If she listens, she can stay. Anything goes wrong," and Auggie could feel her piercing glare, "I hold you responsible, Auggie."

He leaned back on his chair. "Sounds like a plan to me."

Within minutes, Annie drove a CIA issued car to Katie's dorm, picking her up. It was then she quizzed Katie on what to say, do, and how to act if anything went wrong. Only Auggie kept quiet, wishing there was silence to tend to his headache. It was so easy to plan perfect missions, but to act them out was a whole mess. Rarely did things go right.

He rubbed his eyes again, trying to focus on the sounds of the rushing wind, or the smooth drive of the car ride, but all he could hear was numbing sirens, the aftershocks of a familiar explosion, the terrified screams of-

"Auggie. We're here. You okay?"

He blinked a few times. "Yeah, just something in my eye. Sorry about that." He felt for the door handle, opened and stepped out of the car. "Please stay here Katie, we can't lose you."

He heard no response, but felt Annie tugging his sleeve in her direction. "It looks like no one's home. Let's go." They climbed the steps to the door, and with Katie's key, opened the front door and let themselves in.

Auggie smelled pollen and a lingering scent of cheap American take out. "Someone's been here."

"Clever nose," Annie said in disgust. "I don't know if Dimitri's a slob, but someone is." He heard her step away, leaving Auggie to shut the door behind them and move in her general direction.

"Is there a computer here? Some sort of laptop?" He called.

"Yeah, there's one in the bedroom. I'm going to put in the drive now, okay?"

"You do that." Auggie had given her a special USB that would back up all of the files they found into a single place. He'd look into them later. "Anything else?"

"Katie's not going to be so happy over this."

"Over what?"

"I think there's a woman staying here too."

Auggie laughed in a humorless way. Leave it to a host to get laid while being chased by the CIA.

"There's lipstick, toothbrushes, cover up, and I think there are panties." A pause. "Well, they were panties."

"So there is someone else…"

Auggie turned. "KATIE. We said to wait in the car." But he heard whimpering, as if a part of her was in so much pain that she could barely stand. He took a step towards the sound., putting a hand out to her shoulder.

She shook under him. "I was stupid to think he'd stay, right? So stupid."

Auggie couldn't say anything. How often did he leave girls after he spent the night before he lost his sight? Suddenly, he felt as if Katie's situation was all too similar to one he faced.

"We need you to go back into the car Katie, go now. We'll be out soon. This isn't the place for you at the moment." Annie's voice was calm, comforting.

Katie took off, shutting the door behind her. Auggie strained his ears, hearing the car door open and close, sighing with relief that she had decided to stay put. But he knew she was crying to herself, miserable that the one person in her life that she put all her hopes on had vanished and become someone so terrible.

Auggie took slow steps into what he assumed was the bedroom, hearing Annie's breathing. "What did you find?"

"Papers," she said breathlessly. "Lost of papers. Taking pictures of them." He heard clicks and camera shutters of her phone. "They looks like receipts and this one looks like a contract." Ruffling sounds of paper and a shutting drawer, Annie's hand was on his elbow. "The files are almost done being backed up.

"Good, we can get the hell-" RIIIIING.

Auggie rummaged through his pants' pocket until he found his phone. "Hello?"

"Auggie, it's me." Katie's voice was pure panic. "I think Jester parked his car outside of the apartment, he's coming in!"

"FUCK." Auggie shut off the phone and hit the button for silent. He gripped Annie's arm, a look of manic desperation setting in his voice. "Jester's here."

* * *

How will our dynamic duo escape Jester's footsteps? Review, and tune in to find out!


	6. Chapter 6

It's been close to a month since I've updated, and I hate that. As I'm sure most of you heard, Hurricane Sandy ripped through my general area, and the damage was heavy. We lost power for days, but I consider myself lucky compared to others. Not long after that, we were hit with a blizzard that moved testing days two weeks later.

But alas! I'm back, with a chapter I've worked two days on. My tests are over until May, and I can skid past senior life.

I hope everyone else is safe and sound, and has wonderful, warm plans for the upcoming holiday!

* * *

_"Tell me when you feel ready._  
_I'm the one, there's not too many._  
_Hold my hand to keep me steady,_  
_Just to be quiet with you."_  
_  
~LIGHTS - Quiet._

* * *

"We need to move. Now." Annie said. Pulling him close, the made their way. "There's no back door!"

Auggie whirled around, his hands pressing towards the wall, until… _YES_. A doorknob. He wrenched the door open, shoved Annie and himself inside, and shut the door as he heard Jester on the phone, entering through the front door.

They landed against each other into the cramped closet as Jester's voice boomed on the phone. "Yeah, Amy's a natural waitress, but she's so used to being on her knees." A snort followed and Auggie heard Annie growl. "As long as she stays away from my hosts, she can get the job."

As Jester blabbed on, Auggie and Annie were pressed against each other, face-to-face, meshed uncomfortably, with stale oxygen, broomsticks, and many cleaning solution bottles. "Nice thinking Auggie," Annie's voice whispered, dripping in sarcasm. "Not the best plan on your part."

"Hey, as long as we're not in his sight, my plan is working." His voice was haughty. "Think of this as the classic, cliché CIA situation. At least we-"

Annie covered his mouth with her hand, cutting him off midsentence and making him wonder in his head if she was always this soft. She made a slow shushing sound, but Auggie paid no attention to this. He tilted his head down, his chin resting slightly on her head of hair; was she always so short? He felt little movements on his foot, something he deduced to be her toes. _Oh._ She had taken off her heels.

Suddenly, Auggie became hyper aware of her supple skin on his lips and cheeks and exactly how close their bodies were. Her chest was pressed against his own and his pelvis fit against hers in a way that left his headache increasing and his mind spinning.

Annie's body turning broke him out of the hot spell he was under. He heard the closet door creak, and she whispered, "Eavesdropping."

Auggie followed her direction, pressing his own ear against the door, straining to hear what Jester had to say. But the host manager causally switched from English to fluent Japanese, making it impossible to know where the conversation was heading.

"I have an idea," Annie whispered to him. She rummaged through the closet, backing herself up against Auggie's pelvis again. He with held a groan from the movements as she clicked her phone on. He heard the door open slightly, and something slide against the floor. "I have it on recording."

Auggie nodded stiffly, closing the closet door again, and forcing Annie to stand straight for his own sanity. Her head was just under his chin again, against his neck. He sighed, dropping his hands from what he expected was her shoulders back to his sides once more.

The proximity of their physical beings, the body heat that rolled off of each other's skin, and the mere flesh touching was making it hard for Auggie to think, much less focus on Jester's words. If Jester wasn't here, and if Katie wasn't waiting for them in the car, he'd gladly push Annie out of this goddamn closet and against the wall-

Foot steps.

Towards their little hiding spot, footsteps got louder. "You know, I don't remember Dimitri buying Amy these heels…"

Auggie could hear Annie swear in her head.

"Women; all they do is spend." With a chuckle, Jester resumed talking. Only this time, Auggie heard the door groan in protest. It seemed to be as if Jester was leaning on their closet door.

Annie's breathing became erratic, clearly terrified over the possibilities of what could happen. Auggie let his right hand feel around her waist, gripping the edges until he found her wrist, and then, her fingers. Twining them together, he held her hand with al of his strength, feeling her squeeze back with the equal amount of energy he gave. He could feel his knuckles go numb but more importantly, he felt the assurance of his best friend.

In that very moment, Jester picked himself back up, footsteps diming away, until the door opened and shut, the audible noise of a key locking the door. They waited a full 5 minutes before opening the closet door and stumbling out, gasping for fresh air.

Auggie fell towards the wall, pushing himself against it. The small space was something he wasn't quite used to. Despite being blind, the eerie feeling of feeling trapped was hiding under all the tension Annie's body had brought on him. More and more, he felt thankful that she was his partner.

"Let's get out of here."

It turned out Katie was still in the car, just crouched over in the back seats. She jolted from her position as Annie opened the door. "Katie? It's okay now, I think he's gone. You did good by hiding."

Her voice was shaky. "He's pretty scary in real life, isn't he?"

"Yeah," Annie said as she slammed her door shut. "Yeah, he is."

* * *

Annie drove fast and Auggie could only imagine why. Somewhere along the way, they had convinced Katie to stay in her home and far away from the host club and themselves. By the sound of Annie's voice and Katie's obedience, he could tell Annie was not in the mood.

What had seemed to be a score of them ended up being altered to a rescue mission with a deadline. Auggie could only assume that Amy was working at the club, but if that were true, where was she? And why was Dimitri in trouble? He clutched Annie's phone, chock full with a voice recording that he needed to get translating to. The pictures needed to be refocused and scanned to see if they had any information on Dimitri's whereabouts. And of course, Amy would be the CIA's top priority, but now it was much more to Annie now. She wouldn't leave a single one of them behind to fall into the hands of Jester.

Sure, Auggie felt the same way: they needed to have everyone's safety at heart, but he knew that these were the moments leading up to the reckless decisions that Annie was so infamous for making. Even though everyone would be saved, Auggie knew a piece of Annie would break off a little. And it was that piece-by-piece disintegration that bothered him the most. Being shot at, being held against her will, chased, hell, even being attacked on her first mission, all made her the quick thinking, yet martyr type today. She would save everyone, anyone, but herself.

Auggie felt a knot in his throat tighten, like he was going to cry. A mission with his best friend, and he had never felt so useless.

They pulled up to their safe house, his arm looped back into hers. She tossed keys down on a surface loudly, and began speaking immediately. "Amy's in trouble, we need to infiltrate the host club, tonight. Who knows what they're going to do if-"

"Annie, stop." She did, but he could feel the adrenaline thick around her. "We need to call Joan. And we need to tell her what's going on."

"We don't need to call Joan, Auggie. It's obvious that we need to get Amy and get out of there."

"NO IT'S NOT." Auggie felt like screaming. He felt like tearing something to shreds, like taking something extremely delicate and beautiful and letting it become destroyed beyond recognition. He placed his head in his hands, breathing heavy. Aware that his raised voice scared her, he looked up, and shoved a hand through his hair. She was pin quiet. "It's not obvious, and this isn't like any other mission. Remember what happened Barcelona?"

"Yes." Her voice was stony.

"I'll be just like that. It'll be that exact same thing, over again. Do you really think someone as impaired as me can just tag along and save a half panicked agent, an angry Russian and his girlfriend, while fending off some sex crazed lunatic?"

"Auggie-"

"No, please," he pleaded. "Listen, please. Just once. Let's call Joan, let's tell her what's going on, just that. And we'll work on a plan." He kicked off his shoes. "And don't make me feel even more useless by trying to pull anything by yourself, or that'll really get to me." Without waiting for her approval, he fished his phone from his front pocket, his hands slightly sweaty, his hair sticking to his face as if he ran four miles down the nearest highway.

Auggie heard Annie walk away form him, something that made him glad to be blind.

* * *

His call with Joan had been short. She was relieved to know that Amy was alive, and much like Annie had said, it was now their mission to get Amy out, along with whatever they had on Jester with minimal damage left behind. Joan had made no comment on Katie and Dimitri. Hours later, he could only assume night had fallen. Crickets had begun chirping, and the temperature and fallen to a comfortable breeze that contrasted the heat of the prior afternoon. Lunch was forgotten and dinner made Auggie's stomach turn.

_Apologize. I should apologize. _God knew how many times he should have apologized to his army buddies, but now that was too late. Auggie silently made his way to her door, at first leaning against it, falling back into thoughts.

_What do I say? Hey Annie, I'm sorry for being a total prick. It's just that I'm rendered useless in missions that don't have me behind a computer, I'm frustrated over a relationship that ended, and I'm twisted for being hopelessly attracted to my best friend during a mission. Can you forgive me? _If only it were that easy. His witty humor couldn't pull him out of this one.

Deciding to go with whatever came first into his head and refusing to knock, he walked in. "Annie?"

His call was drowned by the hum of the shower. There was steam heavy in the air, and he could only imagine that the bathroom door in her room was open. _So much for that idea._

He sat on her bed, yelling a bit louder. "Annie, I'm in your room. I'm blind. Don't worry about coming out naked." The showerhead turned off, and he heard a snorting laugh. Auggie smiled to himself; maybe it wouldn't be as hard as he thought.

"Auggie," she started.

"Wait," he motioned with his hands, turning in her direction. "Me first. I shouldn't have yelled. I shouldn't have come off as such a hot headed, testosterone fueled, miserable prick." He swallowed. "I've been under pressure. And maybe some of it has to do with this mission. Maybe some of it has to do with my personal life."

Annie cut into his speech. "Yeah, I get it. But we need to talk. About you." He felt her weight on the bed as she sat next to him. "You've been so angry, and you've been putting yourself down, and I don't like it. I don't care what you say, but Auggie Anderson, you are not useless." She let out a mirthless laugh. "It's you that always saves me, isn't it? You risk your job getting me the information I need, you go behind Joan's back just help me out." She hesitated, as if she was ready to relinquish a burden. "I haven't been such a good friend, have I?"

"Don't say that." The tightening in his throat returned. _He was supposed to be apologizing, not her._

"It's true." She said it sadly. "The plans to go to the tavern, even just talking after work. None of them were followed through because I've been running around with people who've never truly put me first like you've done." Her hand was in his, and a surge of surreal comfort pulsed through his skin from her. "I've moved around a lot. I've met a lot of people. But you're the one who's had my back. I wouldn't be here, sitting with you, if it wasn't for you. Remember that, please?"

Auggie's previous doubt had vanished like cotton candy on his tongue. "No, I get it. You're a field agent, and I'm pretty sure that dictates your life. I'd just, well, I'd like it you were home more often." He said it sheepishly, feeling like a desperate high school nerd chasing after some blond bombshell.

"How about this?" She lifted herself up. "After this mission, if everything goes smoothly, I'll buy all the drinks that we can drink before the tavern closes."

He pushed himself up too, laughing. "Alright Walker. But you should know." He leaned in to her, his forehead brushing the top of her head, and then moving down to meet her forehead. "Nothing goes smoothly when you're involved."

She playfully pushed him away but pulled him into a hug. Her shoulders were wet with water, and her voice was slick with satisfaction. "I don't intend to go down without a fight."

* * *

They grabbed dinner at another small café, munching on sushi, which Auggie found to be hilarious as they came back home. "Authentic sushi. That's one for the books."

"Quiet you, and get ready. We have a club to scope out." Her words were grim.

Auggie put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, we'll get them out. If we do good tonight, and find out where Amy is, we can bolt." As reassuring his words were, they both knew it wasn't so simple.

Auggie wandered into his room, pulling out clothes, feeling for the appropriate outfit, one that might gather a bit more attention than before. The atypical undershirt was covered with a silky white dress shirt. He managed to push his legs through skinny dress pants with a belt, tucking in the shirt and adjusting himself comfortably. He left a decent amount of buttons undone and a black blazer fitted nicely over his back and shoulders. Running a hand across his hair, he pressed his collar down and put his CIA issued phone into his pocket.

"You clean up well," Annie said from the doorway. He turned to meet her as she cam to him and fixed shirt.

"I try."

"Hey Auggie?" Her voice was much quieter now. "Remember our conversation we had in my room before dinner?"

"Yeah?"

"I also wanted to add, that maybe, if you wanted to ever rejoin therapy, I'd be right behind you. You know that right?"

Something in his stomach clenched. _Therapy. _What was the use? "I'll think about it. It never really left my mind to begin with."

"Oh, well, in that case, I'll be seeing you in a few hours. Be safe, okay?"

He walked out the door. "I will if you will, Walker," he called back.

Within thirty or so minutes, he was pushed back into the world of host clubs and wine. Jester had greeted him at the front door, paying his cab fare, something Auggie winced at. He didn't want to owe anyone favors, but it seemed like Jester made it hard for anyone to decide for their own.

"There's a lovely woman waiting for you," Jester murmured to him. "Very good looking, very leggy. Brunette." He guided Auggie to a booth. "Her name is Clare. Say hello, August."

The woman's voice was upbeat and perky. "How do you do?"

"Hello Clare," Auggie extended his arm. Her hand in his, he lifted hers to his lips. "It's a pleasure to be serving you tonight." She sighed soundly as Auggie ordered champagne for them both.

"I'll leave you two alone. I'll be back in an hour or so. Have fun, Clare." His steps faded into the jazzy music behind them.

"Clare," he whispered softly.

"Mm?" She leaned in.

"Oh nothing. I find that name to be extremely lovely." He smiled. "What do you do, Clare?"

She giggled cutely. "Thank you August."

"Please, that's so formal. It's Auggie."

"Well Auggie," she placed a hand on his. "I play piano professionally. And I compose a little, but I'm not very good."

Auggie perked up at the piano. "A friend of mine used to play piano. Do you know any modern songs?"

"Yes!" She sounded eager to talk about her musical endeavors. "I can play songs like Mozart but I'm not afraid to learn songs from Secondhand Serenade or The Fray. I love songs like that, don't you?"

"I'm a bit more classical myself, but you sound exceptionally talented. I think the club has a piano with the band." He gestured to where the jazz music was playing. "I'd love to hear you play," he shyly suggested.

Her hand slipped to his knee: not necessarily a motion of sexual suggestion, but one of true excitement. "I'd love to play for you Auggie. But tell me, what do you do?"

He laughed. "I'm boring and you," his hand on her wrist, "are much more attention grabbing." They were extremely close now, as if the first few dates had been sped through in the past fifteen minutes. "Do you come here often?"

"With a few girlfriends, yes. Most of them are in grad school, but I took a job immediately in the arts. I play in a few theaters that an agent books for me."

"Wow." Auggie didn't have to fake awe; he genuinely a bit jealous that a girl could travel without having the burden of looking over her shoulder. "You must travel a lot."

"Not yet! But I want to." Her voice was hopeful. He immediately felt admired by her, wondering what she would do for fun, if Jester were to shut down the club.

"That all sounds interesting, but you'll have to forgive me for asking. Why did you choose me tonight?"

"Why wouldn't have I?" She took a sip of champagne. "You're cute. You have quite the line waiting for you anyways. I'm just one in the crowd."

Auggie curiously reached for her hand again. "I may be blind, but you don't seem like one of the crowd. Think of my job; I meet people every time I step into here. Some old, some new. But you," he leaned in closer. "You seem to have a great heart and you like what you do. I think that makes you extremely beautiful."

Clare was a bit breathless when she spoke. "You're an odd host."

"I've only been here for a few days," he admitted while he pulled away.

"No," she pulled him back by clutching to his blazer. "I like it. You're interesting too." She pushed herself closer, their knees touching, and laid her head on his shoulder. "You must be a romantic."

"I am, not ashamed. I like the usual. Taking a girl out to the aquarium, candle light dinners, maybe buying her a teddy bear." She laughed at the stream of clichés. "But to be serious, dating for me has changed since the… you know."

Her hairs on his neck were ticklish as she moved to speak to him. "You should date someone like you. Not blind," she added hurriedly. "I mean, someone who could like, oh, I don't know. Someone who gets it, as cheesy at that sounds."

Auggie's hand trailed up and down her arm. Sleeveless. "You may be right." But in one motion, he had lifted Clare, making her squeal, and put her firm into his lap. "But I'm not here for dating advice and you're not here for my complaining." He nuzzled into her neck as she let out another giggle, followed by a throaty moan.

Clare moved deliciously against his lap and Auggie knew the reaction should have been obvious, but he felt no jolt of electricity to his groin as he had experienced with Annie in the airtight closet. "Okay, August Anderson. You win." She put her lips to his ear. "Open your mouth."

_Oh. _"Yes, Ma'am." He opened his mouth cutely, only making her laugh again. She placed something sweet into his mouth. He chewed curiously. "Strawberries; very nice."

The girlish giggle appeared again as she kissed his cheek. "You're such a sweetheart Auggie."

"Ahem."

Jester's deep voice had made the girl turn in his lap. "Hi Jester!"

"Hello there, Clare. You seem to be enjoying yourself." He sounded calm, but also calculating.

"Auggie is so much fun, and he's very nice too! I'm so happy you've hired him." She pinched his nose playfully, and Auggie forced a smile to hide the fact that his gut was churning again.

Jester put a hand on Auggie's shoulder. "There's always time to play later. Plus, Auggie here has another woman ready for him. Don't worry." Jester ruffled Auggie's hair. "He's going to be working at our club for some time."

_That sounded more like a threat than a promise. _"Jester speaks the truth."

Clare hopped off his lap, and chastely placed a quick kiss on his mouth. "I'll see you around Auggie."

"Sleep well, Clare." As soon as she left, he turned back to Jester's direction. "Who's the next girl?"

"Your other girl from your first day. She seems to be the example of envy." Jester sat next to Auggie. "She might expect… more from you."

"More?" Auggie's heartbeat quickened.

"Usually by the second or third 'date', they get more touchy, or want you to be touching them more freely." Auggie could feel Jester's mouth twisting into a smile. "This is all part of the job, of course. No need to be nervous."

Auggie let his face put on the mask of cool collection. "I'm not nervous. It's just another version of very fast speed dating to me. Bring her. Annie's her name right?"

"Yes," Jester said. "Another fine girl, very curvy and wearing a very low neckline."

_I can only imagine. _"Bring her here."

In a minute, he heard her voice, as silky as his shirt. "Auggie."

"Miss. Walker. You're back. I've missed you." He opened his arms, hugging her tightly. Her breasts pushed against the thin cloth of their clothes, making him shiver. "Have a seat."

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself with that young lady there." She sat next to him, her heel brushing against his leg. His breath hitched at the contact. "What's her name?"

"I don't even remember." He put a hand to her cheek, pushing curls away from her face. "You've caught me off guard again. I like the heels."

"You always like the heels. Remember our first few weeks at the CIA?" she questioned softly.

"I could find you from a mile away with those." He gently placed a kiss against her cheek, brushing over the spot with his thumb. "Tell me about what you've done today."

"Oh, nothing," Annie began airily. "Broke into a Russian guy's house, got trapped in a closet with a guy that works out way too much, and then came to a host club to see hot men cater to my every whim." She sighed. "All in heels. It's a hard life, August."

"Here." Auggie moved his hands to her waist, to her thighs, until he felt skin. He lifted her legs into his lap and took off her heels.

"Auggie, what are you doing?" Her voice was clearly embarrassed, but she made no move to stop him from setting her shoes on the booth's table. Within seconds, Annie had her head thrown back with a groan as Auggie worked the soles of her feet with fingers that were made to please.

"Really, you have a point. All you do is run around in heels. Maybe this is what you need after your long day."

"I don't deserve this."

"It's my pleasure."

Annie quietly moaned in appreciation. He numbly worked her toes, to the arch of her foot, before switching to the other, until he heard her sit up. "People are staring Auggie!" Her voice was at a wail, and she began to try to pull her feet away, but he caught them and returned to massaging them. He disregarded her completely, a smile plastered on his face because touching her, even her feet, made him feel like a lover more than a friend.

After minutes, he moved up her legs, pressing the pads of his fingers into her smooth skin. He let his fingers glide against leg, from her ankle to her knee. Auggie mindlessly continued the motion until she scooted closer, letting her legs dangle from his lap to the edge of the booth. "Thank you, August."

"Must you call me that here?" He tilted her head on his shoulder, feeling much more familiar than Clare's head. His fingers went back to play with her curls, bouncing them for his entertainment.

"I like your name, but yes. I prefer Auggie as well. And bad news; I can't find Amy here. There are, however, men that take women to back, where there are more private rooms. I haven't been there yet to scope it out."

"Hmm," Auggie noised, half uninterested, half focused on Annie's words. Her scent of grapefruits and sweetly mixed cocktails was enchanting. "You know what that means?"

"What does that mean, Auggie?"

He yanked her forward, pressing his lips to her ear. She gasped at the sudden movement, and her hold on his arm tightened when he gently bit her earlobe.

"Looks like you and I are going to be spending some time in the private rooms tomorrow."

* * *

Oh man. Auggie is revved up and ready to roll with Annie, but can they truly mix work and play into one?

Review please! xx


	7. Chapter 7

I hope everyone has had a safe and warm holiday. It's nice to be back, here.  
I've had some messages about a blog. I do, run a Tumblr blog, which is personal and fandom based. I have no problem in giving it out, so feel free to ask if you'd like to check it out. Thanks for reading!

* * *

_"But it's so strange, it's something new_  
_Amazing feelings that I have for you_  
_I close my eyes when I'm alone_  
_Wonder what it'd be like to make you moan"_

_~Maroon 5 - Kiwi_

* * *

Auggie opened the door to the safe house, pulling off his blazer, tossing it to some end of the room. Annie had decided to stay out with a few ladies she had met at the club; they were going to a local bar that Annie had chosen close to the safe house. To keep up appearances, he reluctantly let her go alone, making sure that she should call if anything were to go wrong. Auggie undid the buttons on his shirt and unfastened the latches of his dress pants, but refused to take the clothes off. He wanted to bathe in her scent forever; the tropical, girly shampoo she used, to the vanilla body spray that roamed her skin. The combination was lethal, and with the smooth texture of her skin, he felt poisoned by her. There was no way to rid of her from his mind.

Not that he minded. He guided himself to his bedroom, walking stick in hand. Reaching the bed, he fell upon it, exhausted and exhilarated by her very memory. Annie had been his last woman for the evening before Jester let him go early. He protested, but Jester had said something about the newbie not being overworked. _Bullshit._ Had Jester been watching them? The sick thought had made his insides tighten, but a volt of pleasure had shot through his lower half. Throughout the cab ride home, all he could remember was Annie's voice, switching dangerously from seducing him to planning their next moves. One minute, she was explaining to Auggie the Host that she had spent summer nights skinny-dipping and spring breaks at casinos; all part of her cover. The next, she was whispering how she would love to do away with Jester's nuts for whatever he was putting Amy through.

Auggie grinned at the memory of their conversations. He knew she was aggressive, but cunning. He shouldn't have been so attracted to those qualities, but he was, and was only left in wondering if Annie had felt his arousal when she moaned his name as he rubbed her shins.

_Oh, such skin should be a sin._ Never had he had felt muscles toned from the running in heels, or the tension either. It made him feel that he had done something useful. But now, Auggie Anderson was stuck home, and unfortunately, in need of a shower. Opening a drawer with a sigh, he felt for an easy t-shirt and sweatpants. The watch around his wrist said 12:09AM before he took it off and placed it in the drawer. Feeling his way to the bathroom, he took off the remaining host clothes, saying a bitter goodbye to her previous warmth and aroma, turned on the hot water, and gently stepped in, bracing himself, and leaning against the tiled wall under the shower head.

Such temperature change hadn't been the brightest idea, but he ignored his deed for the moment as he opened the small bottle of shampoo and dumped a generous amount to the top of his head. Lather, lather, lather; his hair began to lightly curl. The hot water cascaded over his chest, burning him, but not a single care passed in his mind. The pain put off the pleasure as he scrubbed his head again.

But there was only so much he could really ignore before he had to address the problem; the rapid manifestation of the feeling of another body along with him. Annie filled his mind again, and with a groan, he leaned his head back against the wall. This wasn't an attraction anymore; it felt like a maniacal obsession. Was he really going to sink this low?

It was a question he didn't even consider as he wrapped his right hand around his enlarged member. "Fuck," he cursed out loud. The remembering, the skin, the fruity smell; it all had made its way straight to his groin. Masturbation was such a tease compared to what he could have, but at this moment, the thought of a woman's touch that wasn't Annie's filled him with a sort of distaste he never had before. It was either Annie, or his hand, and unfortunately for August Anderson, the choice was clear.

Pressing himself against the wall again, he tightened his grip on his ever growing cock before beginning the slow, torturous movement of his hand. Pulling forward, he ran his thumb over the engorged tip, moaning lowly at the sensations of pleasure that shot through him like electricity. He felt his pulse quicken; however, the more dominant part of him wanted this to last. Relish in the mental pleasure that Annie Walker could so easily bring to him.

"Annie." Her name was heaven in his chest, fire in his lungs, while he increased speed. The warm water didn't peak the flames of his insides as he imagined the hot cavern that was her body if he were to press inside of her core. Immediately his hand moved rapidly, stroking his cock frantically, falling to pieces while growling her name. Her breathy moan vivid in his mind, her legs in his hands, her mouth to his ear; the sheer remembrance pushed him over the edge. With a throaty yell of her name, Auggie pressed himself hard, and felt his body shattered with euphoria and pleasure. Wave upon wave of feeling rocked his body, and with a shudder, thick, hot spurts of his essence released from him. Running down his legs and sticky in his hands, he felt the evidence of her seduction on his body and in his half hard member.

With eyes closed, Auggie remained still under the water, washing the remnants of his activity away, and shut off the showerhead. Gingerly moving and about, he toweled quickly, and found himself once more, lying on the bed, but with his hand upon his cock again. He could will it as much as he wanted to, but it was clear that self pleasure could not tame his desire so quickly.

With a heated sigh, he returned his attention to the pulse under his hand. He yanked the foreskin up, jerking the member to life again. It was simple to recall how her backside moved against his pelvis back in the closet, her skin slick against his. Even though he saw dark already, he closed his eyes; words couldn't describe how he would give the world for an hour with her. He wanted to spread her apart, to taste every inch of ivory smooth skin she had to offer him, to bite her lips until she whimpered.

Her named rolled off Auggie's tongue as he licked his lips. "Oh, Annie." Faster, harder. More. More. More. "Annie." He could feel sweat beginning to form, his next orgasm only movements away. "Ann-"

"Auggie?"

A door shut and Auggie froze before yanking what he could of the covers over his naked form. "HEY ANNIE!" he called. "I'M ACTUALLY JUST STEPPING OUT OF THE SHOWER AND GOING TO BED."

"Oh, that's fine, I was just checking if you were okay. You're okay, right? I'm sorry you spent the night alone." He heard another door open, probably the one to her room.

"Yeah." He dared not to move his hand, which was still wrapped around his raging erection, begging for release. "Just perfect."

* * *

The next morning, Auggie woke stiff and restless. Aside from the previous night's adventures, his nightmares left him lying awake, cold sweat around his forehead. With a disheveled head of hair, he pulled on a set of shorts and padded his way to the bathroom, splashing water on his face. Walking stick in his hand, he was about to walk into the kitchen when he coughed violently. The air was thick with smoke.

"Annie!"

Auggie felt a hand at his shoulder. "Sorry Auggie! I tried to make pancakes." She sounded sheepish. "I guess Danielle's the cook in the family."

He mustered as much of a laugh as he could before coughing again as Annie muttered something about opening the windows. He was genuinely happy at her attempt to make them feel like home. In a country that they felt lost in, she was the closest thing to home that he could experience.

After giving up on the pancakes and settling for coffee, tarts, and other pastries for breakfast, Auggie settled in his room with his laptop, Annie's phone, and a set of headphones as he tried to decipher the voice recording she had picked up. Without the arsenal of technology at the CIA, he found it mildly difficult, since he wasn't fluent in many languages. He asked Annie for some help, but there was only so much to do. The only option left was to contact Joan to send a CIA translator.

He dialed and sorted details out with her. Joan would send an already stationed asset to them in the form of a delivery boy. Auggie snickered.

"How's Annie doing?" Joan's concern for her was endless to Auggie.

"She's doing alright. She's made friends."

Joan didn't hide her laugh; a sound that Auggie knew was rare these days. "She's got a knack for that. But I meant if she was… okay."

"Why wouldn't she be?"

Joan's pause made Auggie feel uneasy. "You've been on the other end of her missions before. You know how she can get. Your mission is to bring our agent back home. Keep yourself and her focused on that."

Auggie didn't have to say much after that, but as he hung up, he felt a sudden feeling of guilt: Annie was plenty focused. It was he who was looking in the other direction.

* * *

"Do you want to go out for lunch?"

"I'm good, thanks."

It was mid afternoon. After room service had dropped off the necessary equipment, Auggie wasted no time. He dived straight into formatting the audio files and running them through the computer translator before shipping them home. It was a tedious task to decipher what Jester was saying; he mixed business with pleasure so often. One minute, it was about sex. The other, he'd be talking of after hour events that left Auggie both curious and angry.

"Well, do you need any help with the translations?"

"Nope, don't worry about it."

Though Auggie couldn't see, he knew that brushing Annie away was the only way to keep his eyes on the mission, like Joan had advised. His loneliness was not the mission; saving the agent is.

"What have you got so far?"

Auggie sighed. "Not a lot. He talks a lot about the customers more than his hosts. It'd be much more efficient if we bugged his office or the apartment again."

"That can be done."

"You're insane." Auggie looked at her general direction. "And if you got caught? Do we really need you to get caught?"

He instantly regretted his prior words. How easily he doubted her when she was putting faith into him. "I won't get caught." Hurt was in her voice but she bounced back fast. "If you distract him enough, I can get away with it."

Auggie sighed, his eyes closing in frustration. "We'll see."

Her voice grew a bit high pitched. "I don't need your permission to do my job, Auggie." With that, she stalked off, leaving Auggie mentally cursing himself. He turned his back on her retreating figure and went back to work. After all, it seemed to be the only constant in his ever-confusing life.

It was only the matter of hours before Auggie half leapt out of his seat at the machinery. The recording had proved to be fruitful after all, but in the most damning of ways.

"Annie, we have a problem." Silence. "Annie?" Auggie felt for his walking stick and his phone on the desk, grabbing it and hastily punching in the speed dial for her.

She picked up on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Annie, where are you?" His voice was wavering with anger.

"I'm at the club with a nice man, his name is John Smith." Her voice sounded prompt and pretty.

"You left without me?"

"Don't be silly!" She was giggling into the phone now, and Auggie heard another heavy breath, clearly not Annie's. "Your shift is later, and plus, I'm allowed to see other hosts, aren't I?"

Auggie's grip on the phone turned to steel. "Yes, I suppose you are."

"Listen, I gotta go, but I'll see you- AH STOP THAT TICKLES!" She launched into another fit of laughter before saying; "I'll see you later!"

Auggie mechanically put his phone down. If worry hadn't taken over, jealously would be the first emotion that boiled inside of him. And it was obvious that this John Smith man ticked Auggie off more than anyone, but he had another concern far greater than whoever was kissing Annie's neck.

Jester planned to talk with and take Annie home tonight. Whether she liked it or not.

* * *

Reviews are nice Christmas presents. Even though Christmas was yesterday.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, fellow agents. It has been too long. I apologize in advance for an grammatical errors. Late night writing does that. Enjoy the latest chapter of The Host, and stay tuned; the next chapter will be released on Valentine's Day.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

_"I should, I wish I could, maybe if you were, I would, a list of standard-issue regrets.  
One last 80 proof, slouching in the corner booth._  
_Baby, it's as good as it gets._  
_Oh such grace, oh such beauty._  
_So precious, suspicious, and charming, and vicious._

_Oh darling, you're a million ways_  
_Oh darling, you're a million ways to be cruel"_

_~OK Go - A Million Ways_

* * *

Auggie hated decisions. The choices he always made seemed to bounce back at him with such a force that it left more damage than intended good. He was trying very hard to keep his head on his neck, and his hands to himself. Annie was alone and vulnerable with a dangerous man. He knew he had to trust Annie to do everything for the mission; yet, he couldn't help the feeling that she would bite off more than she could chew. Her decisions and his decisions were set in stone. And that's what he hated the most about the CIA. Everything was permanent. From tarnished backgrounds to the relationships they broke off, nothing could be undone. Nothing could be rewritten. Nothing could be buried.

But some decisions had to be made on the spot: like throwing on his host clothes and hailing a cab. Though he knew it was reckless to go to the club an hour or so early, he couldn't risk Annie's life.

Jester had said he wanted to chat with Annie privately in his own quarters. Chat. Talking could be done in so many ways when it came to Jester or Annie. Jester's version of talking could be pulling a gun out or pulling down Annie's dress. Annie's version of talking was simply kicking the bad guy's ass. Auggie winced. He hoped they'd just actually talk.

Joan had given them strict orders not to split up, but Annie, being the agent that was always ready to go skydiving off a helicopter, or escaping to Russia, had to hit the ground running. It could be at any moment that Jester would decide to pull Annie away, and the host would agree. An image of blood-splattered walls appeared in Auggie's head. He shook the stained walls from his mind. Thinking of the worst would only cloud his mind.

And suddenly, in the cab, he felt the weight of his phone in his pocket, and an idea sprung out from the back of his head. He dialed, and with a pant, he felt relief when the other line picked up.

"Sonia? Yeah, it's Auggie. Can I ask you a huge favor?"

"What can I do for my favorite host tonight?"

* * *

"AND NOW, LET THE KARAOKE AND COCKTAIL HOUR BEGIN!"

There were shouts and whooping as Sonia made the announcement. Auggie felt the ground tremble as hosts gathered in a line, ready to go on up to sing their hearts out. He found Sonia on the side of the bar.

"I can't even tell you how happy I am right now."

"Please. Everyone loves karaoke and alcohol. Especially Jester, he has a way of getting girls when he sings Beautiful Soul." Her tone had a spike of amusement and wonder. "Any reason why you wanted me to bump it up an hour early?"

"I was just so…" Auggie trailed off, listening to Jester belt out how he doesn't want another pretty face. _Worried. Terrified. Anxious. Scared._ "Excited to see how you guys would do karaoke. Back in college, we'd get each other so smashed that it was more funny than serious. But here, you guys do it sober." He pulled a funny face. "I'd have to be all kinds of drunk to sing on stage."

Sonia laughed. "Well, we're going to have to see how well you sing without a drink."

"Excuse me?"

"Karaoke and cocktail hour here is a little different than college frat boys." She put a hand on his, turning him towards the stage, where a fellow host was requesting a popular Japanese song. "You can't drink until you get up there. Jester's house rules."

Auggie genuinely felt horrified at her words, but tried to maintain the cool composure that Jester instilled into him. "I'm not too eager to drink tonight."

"Shame," Sonia said innocently. "Did I forget that new hosts have to go up there?"

The CIA Agent closed his eyes in defeat. "No, Sonia. You conveniently left that out in our call."

"Oops," she whispered. With her lips suddenly at his ears, and his hand in hers, he froze. "I'm sure you can think of something, _exciting, _to do up there." With the lingering words in his head, she left.

Auggie turned to the general area where he heard clicking glasses and terrible vocals. To find Annie before Jester was trouble enough, but the impending horror of singing to strangers was like a cherry on top of a fuck my life sundae.

Gripping his walking stick, he maneuvered away from the general crowed until he knew he was in a more hushed section of the club. There were traces of girlish giggles and to his dismay; there wasn't a single scent of alcohol.

It was then that Auggie fully understood the true purpose of this club: sex. Yes, it was generally looked down upon to take a host home, but that didn't mean it never happened. The girls enjoyed the thrill, and the hosts enjoyed thrilling them, whether it was at the club on in their sheets. The club was built on woman who would pay these men to take off their clothes. It was like a backwards strip club, and though Auggie had seen a few in his days with vision, he had never taken a stripper home.

But he was a hypocrite. More than once, he had taken a stranger home, including a feisty reporter and an emotionally distraught sister of a friend. As quickly as this establishment was built on sexual drive, it was sexual drive that left him without a fiancé, on his boss's bad side, and aching for his partner to be with him in bed. Society could blame sex, but sex is essentially power.

"Are you August?"

He turned, breaking off his thoughts. "Why, yes, hello there."

"I… I…" her voice stammered.

"This is Aya." Sonia's voice cut in, sharp and ready to dictate. "She's a new customer of the club."

"Hi," Aya murmured, and it didn't take Auggie more than five seconds to know she was talking to the ground; her voice was barely heard over the renditions of One Direction's "What Makes You Beautiful".

"Hello, Aya." He reached for her, and she met his hand with hers. Placing a gentle kiss on the back, he turned to Sonia. "I can take her from here."

"I'm sure you can." Auggie was firm to believe she said that with a wink before flouncing off to attend to the others.

He turned back to the girl. Her hand trembled slightly, and began to get clammy and cold. Goose bumps had formed on her when he looped his arm into hers. "Sorry, it's a blind thing. Let's have a seat, shall we?"

She guided him to a small table, where he ordered a sparkling water for the two of them. "No alcohol until I sing up there," he said sheepishly." She gave a nervous laugh in response. "Why are you here, Aya?"

It was a minute before she responded. "I think my friends just want me to have fun."

"Fun is a lot of things, but it doesn't sound like you're having a grand ol' time. What's your idea of fun?"

"Not being here." Seconds later, she gasped. "I'm sorry, that was extremely rude of me, I didn't mean to-"

Auggie waved a hand, dismissing her apology. "It's okay. I don't think many people would use this club as a definition of fun." He leaned in to the table. "I personally don't."

"Really?" She was curious.

"Really." The waiter came with their waters and straws. He extended his glass to hers. "A toast to having reckless friends and over thinking social situations!"

Aya laughed, and it was a laugh that could easily become a sound that most men would enjoy hearing in the morning. Their glasses clinked, and Auggie sipped.

"So what friend told you to become a host?"

"None, actually. I came here to find adventure and to save a damsel in distress." He came off as serious, making her laugh again. "In all honesty, I was dragged here too. I'm kind of here to help out a girl."

This information perked her interest greatly. "Girls, we do that. We like to take our best guy friend everywhere."

"Not with her." Auggie looked off to the general direction where the stage and singing were. "She's capable of doing it on her own, I personally feel I'm weighing her down." He gestured to his face. "With the entire blind thing."

"Did she say that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did she say that?" Aya repeated. "I think men easily over think what women think. If I say I want to be at a host club chatting up a really hot blind guy, then I want to be at a host club chatting up a really hot blind guy." This brought a smile to Auggie. "If she said you were weighing her down, that's one thing. But until she says it, maybe she's not thinking that at all." Aya leaned in his time, her minty breath unintentionally hot on his own. "Maybe she wants you here."

Auggie absentmindedly twirled the straw in his fingers, dwelling on Aya's words. "Yeah maybe."

She instantly laid back. "I'm sorry if I'm being intrusive."

"No, not at all!" Auggie reached for her again. "I don't mind intrusive. Just try to relax." He ran a thumb over the inside of her wrist. "We're just here to talk, okay?"

Aya relaxed again under his touch. There was another moment of quiet before he spoke again. "Tell me about yourself, Aya."

"I have long black hair, and I'm kinda chubby-"

"No," Auggie abruptly stopped her. "Not appearance. You." He twined fingers with her; an innocent gesture that made her pulse quicken under his fingertips. "I'm interested in you; dreams, goals. Stuff like that."

"Oh," she said, easily sounding embarrassed. "Well, um, I like animals."

It was in the middle of Aya's description of her college plans when Sonia appeared again.

"Auggie, everyone's waiting for you to sing."

Aya was astounded. "You sing?"

"I don't."

"Nonsense, he's modest." Sonia sounded like she was revved up. "Jester is insisting you go on right now."

_Jester. Right._ That was why he had pulled the karaoke stunt. "Fine," Auggie meekly agreed. He and Aya stood, and while Sonia's arm was in his, he pulled Aya in and gave her a soft kiss on what he felt was her cheek. "Enjoy your night, Aya, and I hope to see you soon."

"Thank you Auggie."

"No." He tried to meet her eyes. "Thank you."

* * *

"I'm not much of a singer, Sonia."

"Remember what I said. Exciting."

"That doesn't help me." Auggie was next in line at the edge of a small stage. "Where's Jester?"

"He's right up front, with your favorite client."

"Annie?" His stomach churned.

"Yes, they've been chatting. Probably about you." Sonia patted his shoulder in an awkward, friendly way. "You'll do fine."

"Sonia?"

"Yes, Auggie?"

"I like it better when you whisper in my ear. Much more reassuring." He threw her a loopy grin before stepping into the light.

There were squeals and clapping when he took stage. Though he could see nothing, it was the cheering that drove him insane. Not only could he not see Annie if she was in distress, but he couldn't hear her either.

Auggie had only been on stage twice: for a church choir and a speech at the funeral of Parker's brother. Both seemed entirely depressing when compared to what he was going to do now. Suddenly, he wished that he hadn't associated everything he did with his military past and Parker. _When am I going to learn that what's done is done?_

"Um," He spoke into the microphone that was in his hand. There was an immediate silence. "I don't really sing…" he trailed off.

There was a murmur of disappointment that rippled through the crowd. Sweat began to form on his brow, and just as he closed his eyes, wishing that he was anywhere but here, a voice became very clear in amidst the commotion.

"Come on Auggie!"

And for a split second, upon hearing her voice, Auggie felt like he could do anything.

"Alright fine." He gave a quick nod to Sonia. "Hit it, Sonia!"

Auggie was a huge jazz fan, but there was one rock song that he could never resist. It reminded him too much of Annie, and now that it was playing, all he could think of was the dangerous woman who sat only a few feet away from him.

_"Sit back, matter of fact, _

_Teasing, toying, turning, chatting,_

_Charming, hissing, playing the crowd_

_Play that song again_

_Another couple Klonopin_

_A nod, a glance, a halfhearted bow_

_Oh, such grace_

_Oh, such beauty_

_And lipstick and callus and fishnets and malice_

_Oh, darling, you're a million ways,_

_Oh, darling, you're a million ways to be cruel"_

Repeating the last line a few more times, the music cut, and there was applause louder than any other moment in the club. Wolf whistling was the loudest as a thoroughly embarrassed Auggie was guided off the stage, arm in arm with Sonia.

"And you said you couldn't sing!" Sonia hissed at him. "Is there anything else you aren't telling me?"

"It's okay Sonia, I didn't know he could sing either." It was Annie, her tired voice finally filling his ears. "I didn't know he kept up with contemporary rock music too."

"You're a man of many talents," Sonia declared before kissing him full on the lips. Auggie could feel the stare Annie gave him as he cleared his throat and bid Sonia goodbye.

"Ah, well if it isn't my pop star of a host!" Jester was now with them, and by the sound of it, he too had enjoyed Auggie's performance.

Auggie cleared his throat again; why was everyone making such a big deal of this? "I had a lot of practice in college. Drunk though." He quickly tacked on.

Jester gave a laugh of approval. "College does things to a man." He put an arm around Auggie, and turned him away from Annie. "I'm going to borrow your host for a bit, Ms. Walker. I hope you do not mind?"

"Not at all." Annie came off smooth and cool. "But," she added. "I expect some alone time with him too." Giving Auggie a quick peck on the cheek, she too left, leaving him alone with his boss.

"Come, Auggie."

"Right here with you sir." Clutching the man's arm, Auggie let Jester lead him to a set of small tables meant for two to dine at.

Another waiter must have approached, for Jester ordered two beers. "August Anderson, you are a wonder. Here you come, new in town, as a host nonetheless, and create such an uproar in my club. How lucky am I?"

"I got lucky sir. I never sing." Auggie was not fazed at Jester's hints of suspicion. "I enjoyed it more than I should have."

"Yes, I suppose you did." There was clink of glass bottles. "Cheers!" The host generously downed half of the bottle. "Eager to leave drunk?"

Auggie set the bottle down. "Not exactly. I'm a bit nervous of how this karaoke thing will effect the rest of my shift."

"Not to worry. Your favorite client… Annie? Yes, Annie Walker. I've taken the liberty of clearing your open slots and allowing her to fill them."

Auggie stared blankly into what he faced in front of him. "I… I don't see why that would be necessary."

"Oh, it is." He gave another laugh, and unlike Aya's, Auggie was positive that every time this man laughed, a kitten would go homeless. "She has eyes for you, my dear man."

Auggie tried to calm his heart at this news. "I'm sure it's just host-client affection."

Jester clapped a firm hand on the host's shoulder. "Of course. But I have to ask Auggie, you're never as charming with her as you are with others, like Aya."

"Annie, she doesn't seem like someone that really needs a host. I'm sure she could get a man regardless of the influences of money and booze." Auggie was more than sure of this: she had men that broke her out of Russian prisons and men that would spend time with her on sandy beaches in Sri Lanka. "Any man would be a happy man with her."

Jester's voice dropped to a low mumble. "I'm glad you're focused more on the job than a woman. Some of them, the hosts, have no idea what the hell they're doing!"

"Oh, I know exactly what you mean." Auggie's mind flashed back to Arthur. "My old job was a lot like that too."

"Honesty. I like it." After taking another swig of beer, Jester went back to his low toned voice. "I have a bit of a side project that I'd like to bring you into."

Auggie's mind raced, ready to record this conversation and commit it to memory. "Side project?" He innocently inquired.

"Nothing large, just labor, some brains are needed though. Some of my dearest possessions need to be moved, and though I have the manpower, I'd like a second set of brains and logic working with me."

Auggie immediately fell into role. "That sounds doable. Um, however, the pay…"

"Would be taken care of immediately." Jester finished smoothly. "Added to your weekly paycheck. I understand you've only been working for two to three weeks, but I'd like to get this finished quickly."

"This sounds interesting, but is this an offer made to all hosts?"

"Not at all." Jester's voice was now firm. "But this is an offer that can make you extremely wealthy or extremely regretful. Choose wisely. I will give you until the end of this week to decide." The sound of a chair backing up was evident as Jester put his hand on Auggie's shoulder again. "I'll leave you with that. Good evening, Ms. Walker. Here is your host again."

"Why thank you, Jester. I was beginning to miss him."

"Will you use a Red Room tonight?"

"That's all up to him, isn't it?" Annie raked a hand through Auggie's hair, causing his scalp to tingle.

Jester chuckled in that weird maniacal way again. "I'll leave you to it then. Have a good night."

Annie sat down and took his hand, but as soon as she did, Auggie pulled it away. "Why did you just randomly leave?"

"Auggie-"

"Annie, really. You know Joan didn't want us splitting up. I had to sing a godforsaken song in order to make sure he didn't get his hands on you!"

Annie's voice was truly remorseful. "I'm sorry Auggie, I know I got carried away. But I have a good reason."

"Do you?"

"I do." She was persistent. "I think I know where they could be hiding the arms."

Auggie leaned back in his seat. "Well, that's a plus."

Annie kicked him under the table. "Don't let the fame get to you. There's more. He's recruiting again, looking for hosts that can pull off this heist and transport it over to China. I don't think Russia's his target."

"China." Auggie grimaced. "Not exactly our greatest friend."

"Exactly. Auggie," Annie said, now worried. "If Jester moves to China, with or without our agent, he'll be untouchable."

Auggie leaned in close, taking her hand again. He couldn't ever believe that he had pulled away from such soft skin before. "I know. He's trying to recruit me."

"And you said?"

"He gave me time to think about it. It's something we should bring up with Joan." Auggie quickly turned serious again. "Annie, Jester was more than ready to take you home tonight. I didn't know what to do. I owe it to Sonia for ushering Jester on stage to sing pop American songs before he could do anything to hurt you."

It was Annie that kissed the palm of his hand this time. "I know a bit better than that. I'm a field agent, Auggie. I can take care of myself. But he did invite me to his 'humble abode' as he said."

"Did you go?"

"Hell no!" She laughed, swatting Auggie's arm. "I told him I'd take a rain check. I had a host to see."

The subtle flirting did not help Auggie's head from swimming. "Lucky host."

"I believe he is."

After a moment's silence with Auggie gently rubbing Annie's hand, he spoke. "Well, I believe I have," he checked his watch. "A good hour and a half until my shift's over. What would you like to do, Ms. Walker?"

Annie's voice dropped to a slow, sensual whisper, the kind that easily made Auggie's blood race straight to his groin. "Jester," she coyly said, tracing her heel up Auggie's leg. "He mentioned that for a small fee, you'd be mine tonight."

Her words left him breathless. "Fee?"

"He whores out his hosts," she simply said, her foot now brushing up against his thigh until it rested completely in his lap. "I'm guessing Katie was behind on her… payment. And Dimitri was taken away."

"And they say money can't buy love." Auggie put a hand on her toes that stuck out from the heel.

Annie gave a humorless laugh. "She thought it was one night. But that's all it takes. One night, and they wanted more than Jester would give. So they met in secret."

He let a finger touch her ankle before sliding it up the length of her leg. Auggie began to massage her slowly. Her supple skin was the equivalent to texture of rose petals. "And?"

"And, what else? He found out, took him away, and told her to stay away. And now, he's giving me you, for a small fee. I told him I'd wire the money, CIA of course, to him in the morning."

Auggie pressed his fingertips into her leg, indulging in her sounds of pleasure. "He wants the same to happen to us."

"I get to take you on a test drive." Her words ignited a flare inside of the man.

"Annie?"

"Yes?"

"What," he said quietly, drawing circles on her leg. "Is in a Red Room?"

"I asked him the same thing," she murmured. "He told me to go find out."

Auggie stood, placed her foot back to the ground, and extended his hand to her. Her fingers twined with his. "Let's find out."

* * *

Reviews, thoughts, ideas, rotten fruit. All are welcome.


	9. Chapter 9

Happy Valentine's Day, and as I promised, another chapter. Little plot, but many emotions.

* * *

_"They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers_  
_In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers_  
_Get me out of my mind and get you out of those clothes_  
_I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood, whoa_

_One night and one more time_  
_Thanks for the memories_

_~Fall Out Boy - Thnks Fr Th Mmrs"_

* * *

"Sonia, what are you doing?"

"Taking you and Ms. Walker to a Red Room."

"And this requires an elevator?" Auggie was mildly annoyed. Why couldn't anyone just say something?

Sonia laughed. "Privacy is the policy." She leaned into his personal bubble. "There's a staircase that leads to another upper floor, but with Ms. Walker's heels, I thought it'd be easier to take an elevator."

"How come I've never seen this other floor on my tour?" Auggie demanded.

"Because the Red and Black Rooms are meant for hosts and their clients only, and it's not like many people exactly make plans to go there. The plus side is that no one can interrupt them." She paused. "Except Jester, I suppose. That doesn't happen much either."

"Sonia, maybe we're not ready-"

"Nonsense. Jester's basically given you the night off, and Ms. Walker is ready to go, aren't you?"

"I'm just here, don't mind me." Her voice was edgy.

The elevator stopped. With a hand on Annie's back, Sonia guided them until there was a rustle keys. They stopped and a door opened. Another clinking sound and Sonia spoke again.

"Enjoy the accommodations!" She placed another kiss on Auggie's lips and left.

As soon as the door closed, Annie said, "That woman sure likes kissing."

"I know, she can't take her lips off of me," Auggie teased back.

"She kissed me too, you know. You're nothing special to her."

Auggie gasped. "You've hurt me Annie." They laughed. When Annie said nothing else, he sensed something was wrong with the Red Room. "Annie," he said. "Where are we…?"

"In a Red Room." He could hear her heels shift from one to another on the floor.

"And what's in the red room?"

There was the sound of an opening drawer before Annie quickly shoved it closed. "Stuff. A dresser, a table, few chairs." She opened another door and gave a nervous, out of character laugh. "A bed."

Suddenly, it became very clear that the Red Room was meant for motives that couldn't be executed in public or in a tiny booth. "Oh."

"Yeah." There was an awkward pause. "I think this explains a lot."

Auggie pulled out his walking stick, trying to push away Annie's other comment. If Jester wanted the two of them to hook up at his club, he could have just said instead of forcing them into a room and waiting. "Might as well have a seat then," he said as lightly as he could, and flopped on to the bed like a five year old. For a host club, this place was pretty well stocked. Beds, pool tables, booths; next, he'd see a secret passageway to Narnia. He took off his watch and placed it and his cellphone and companion headset on the nightstand next to the bed.

Annie laughed, shifting from awkward to the same easygoing demeanor she always had. "That was not a seat, that was you flopping around like a fish."

"Oh please, Walker. I'm much more classier than a dying fish."

"Definitely Auggie." She released a sigh. "I can finally get my feet out of these." There was a loud clack: the sound of Louis Vuitton heels hitting the wall.

"Bring them here."

"Auggie-"

"Come on now, don't make me go grabbing." Annie daintily placed her feet into Auggie's lap. Cracking his knuckles, he massaged the soles of her feet. Together, passing whatever time they could, they talked.

Unlike the host and client talk, Annie was much more sarcastic, which Auggie was more than thankful for. Her quick wit and funny, crude remarks made her so much more cheery to talk to. She was boldly teasing with him, and not in the seductive way. If they had replaced the wine with cold beer and the fancy clothes with casual Friday attire, they might as well have been in Al's Tavern after a day's work.

They talked first about the mission. It was always about work first but it quickly went into Annie calling Danielle while the kids begged her to make those coconut crème pies for dessert, which launched into a heavenly description of other baked goods that the CIA agent's sister would make for the pair. Home lead to the Smithsonian, and if Auggie had the choice, he'd spend the rest of his time listening to her while she spoke of art, history, master pieces, and culture. He would throw in a few comments here and there, but with his fingers working and his mind absorbing everything and anything that Annie said, he was quite content with the way things were turning out on his day off.

"Tell me about Aya." The request was random.

"Hmm?"

"Your new client, the timid one." Annie pressed on a subject that Auggie vaguely remembered.

"Oh." Auggie stopped rubbing circles into her feet. "She's nice. Aspiring vet. Very caring." Truth be told, Auggie had spent a lot of time thinking of Aya's advice instead of her in general.

"Did you give her a foot massage too?"

Auggie did his best to shoot her a half amused, half insulted look. "I only reserve those for the best. That, and she never asked."

"She's missing out." Annie pulled her legs away and the weight on the bed shifted once more. "I'm going to use the bathroom. Be good."

"I'll try," he sarcastically said to a shutting door. The truth was, as soon as the door closed, Auggie could finally exhale. Oh, how she suffocated him with her presence; he wasn't even aware that he was holding in a breath at the time. He took the moment to take a deep, head dizzying breath and let it out slowly. At that exact moment, there was a knock at bedroom door.

Walking stick in hand, Auggie guided himself to the door. "Who is it?"

"Who else could it be sweet stuff? Open up!" Sonia's voice was coy and enlightened. He opened the door, and was greeted by his name. "Auggie," she purred. "Wait," all antics stopping. "Still dressed? She seems like a hard to get kind of girlie." she laughed.

Auggie's insides twisted into a knot. "She's already got me good, there's no need for any toying around," he smoothly said back, faking when the thrill of the idea of being with Annie in bed electrified him.

Sonia pulled his empty hand from his side and placed something fluffy into it. "Some like foreplay, and some want to get to the point. I took the liberty of bringing you some towels since I didn't stock this room."

"How ironic," Auggie mulled. He tossed the towels to where he assumed the bed would be, making Sonia laugh.

"You don't sound so excited. Surely," she said, as she traced a finger up his arm. "You knew this was going to happen?" Sonia's lips went to his ear, making Auggie confirm that it was her favorite spot on him. "If I was in the Red Room with you, you'd be naked and screaming by now."

Auggie felt flushed at the "screaming" part and opened his mouth for a retort when a soft hand came around his waist. "I'll get him there, don't worry about it." Annie's seductive voice shot straight to his groin.

"Mm, I like a girl that takes control, Annie." Sonia's voice was one of longing and jealously. "Some hosts are too lucky."

Auggie possessively tugged Annie close to his side. "Mine," he growled, making Sonia snicker.

"Yes, yours. I'll be around." She walked out, heels clicking away.

Auggie shut the door on her. They instantly broke apart; after their little show, more than ever, he wanted to pull Annie to his chest. Her body had fit so perfectly with his that it was a crime that a moment like this hadn't appeared sooner in their years together. The silence was almost as achy as Auggie's heart. Only a few feet from her, he could feel the pressure and stress rolling off her body and mind.

It was Annie who spoke first. "She's a nosey little girl."

"That's Sonia." He cleared his throat." She's pretty eager to get us naked."

"That's the plan though." Annie humorlessly laughed again. "He thinks you can get me to trust you, dare say, fall in love with you. Then he plans to use you, abuse and pass me around, and make us his puppets." She cracked her knuckles: a habit she only did when she was in deep thought. "The question is if we'll play his game."

Auggie looked down. Moments like these, being blind shielded him from the expressions of horror and disgust he knew the human face was capable of. "No Annie. The question is how far you and I are willing to go to convince Sonia and Jester that you're in bed with me, and carry out the rest of this mission."

Being blind also meant that he couldn't see if she was scared, or if she was uncomfortable. Auggie immediately regretted the words. He knew she would go to far lengths to complete a mission. She scaled buildings, killed men. But this, this was asking for too much. Joan was asking for too much. He was asking for too much. Yet, all he could do was stand there, and wait for her to say something. _Why wasn't she saying anything?_

He twitched when Annie's hand took his. "For the mission."

Auggie swallowed the lump in his throat. "For the mission," he lied. He closed his eyes as his hand closed over hers. "If there's a peephole, check if she's there."

She held his hand Auggie as she checked. "She's down the hall, and it looks like she's waiting on the phone."

Auggie took a sharp intake of breath. It was risky to have talked about the mission, but even worse, she really was listening in. With a heavy heart, but clear objective, he let his hand tighten around Annie's fingers, and pulled her close to him. Her other arm automatically twined around his lower back, as if they were lovers and she was holding him.

He maneuvered her so that his forehead found the nape of her shoulder. "She's listening in on us," Auggie moved is mouth forward, whispering into Annie's neck. He placed a long kiss on the very spot he said the words in, nuzzling her skin with his nose.

Annie's hands moved to his chest and he felt his breathing increase. "We need to convince her we're here to do what she wants us to do." Her voice was breathy.

Auggie removed himself from her skin, but placed his chin on her head again. "Mm," he murmured into he top of her hair. "What does she want us to do again?"

She pelted his chest, the moment going from sensual and awkward to childish. "Auggie Anderson, do I need to spell out for you? Someone like you should get this." Her hands laid themselves on his chest, right over his heart. "You have plenty of experience."

Auggie's audacity only grew with her taunting. "I don't know about you, Walker, but I can be very convincing." He bit into her neck lightly, which felt equivalent to taking a huge leap of faith; he half expected her to shove him away, even if the mission depended on the next hour to be plausible.

"Auggie!" she gasped, taken by surprise at his daring. He gave her a wicked grin, only to have it wiped off as her fingers pressed into his hips.

"Annie." His voice was dangerously low and just as aroused.

"Don't think you can get away with biting my neck." She pulled him closer to her by his belt loops. "I can be just as convincing as you."

The blood rush to Auggie's lower body was increasingly painful and he knew she was more than aware. So close again, the hairs on her head tickled his chin. The clothes and inches of space were all that kept them from making enough racket that Sonia would come running back to their room. The intensity of her pull, the heat of her skin: he would imagine no longer. With a desperate yank, he bent his head and captured her lips with his.

_Bliss_.

Relief. Relief and lust poured themselves into this kiss, and he received the same back. She froze only for an instant before opening up under his mouth. Her taste was sweetening, delighting him to a new high, unlike any other. His tongue met hers, and when she beckoned him with hers, he knew there was little room for doubt. There was no other place Auggie Anderson wanted to be.

His chest swelled with the utmost affection for her; affection that could not be defined nor spoken in words. He could only show her, and as he backed her into the door, he let his mouth and hands show all the thoughts and feelings that he had been so keen to keep at bay. As Auggie's hands wandered, hers did too, and they broke apart, panting at the sudden burst of sexual tension.

"Was that convincing?" Annie was clenching at his dress shirt, dragging it down as Auggie trailed more kisses down her neck and collarbone. When he gave a bite on the sensitive skin there, her head tiled back, and Auggie took the invitation to kiss her slender throat.

"Much better than I thought." Need pulsed through his voice. "I don't think I'm entirely convinced though."

Annie met his mouth again, her hands moving from his shoulders to the tie around his neck. With a firm yank, Auggie felt the constriction loosen, then buttons coming undone. "This may be your line, but," she pulled the dress shirt out of his suit pants. "I can be very convincing."

Auggie's hands slightly fumbled at the zipper he found at the back of her dress. "Convince me all you want." He pulled down; in a whooshing sound, one barrier was down.

She kissed him endlessly, the warmth of her body now directly radiating onto his flimsy shirt. They walked backwards, stumbling, half tripping over the discarded excuse of a dress. Annie fell back on the bed with a laugh. _God, that sound_. It always made his heart beat go nuts.

Auggie crawled over her, easily taking her hands in his. In a sudden movement, he pinned Annie's wrists above her head, and took her lips again. Soft, subtle, there was no rush for him. He took his time kissing those lips that provided comfort and joy in his life. Lips were for kissing, but her lips had mended the wound of loneliness; something he once believed to be truly impossible.

"Auggie." His name was an urgent sound, a sound that pleaded for him to continue. Yet, with all her eagerness, he kept his slow pace. Going back to her neck, he sunk his teeth into her again before kissing his way to a shoulder. With one hand easily holding her wrists down, he used the other to tug the straps of a bra down.

Full and complete, her breasts weighed wonderfully in his hands. A thumb ran across each perky tip, eliciting a moan with each tweak and touch. Finding a nipple with his lips, he sucked generously before switching and giving the opposite the same treatment. Annie's hands hand twined themselves into the thick, messy head of hair. _More._ She pushed his mouth into her body, responding eagerly to each lick.

Auggie's hand moved down the curves of her hips. Lifting her easily, he moved her to the center of the bed, kissing her hotly again while she pulled the tie over his head and pushed the dress shirt off his shoulders. Her hands on his bare chest felt like a true connection of not only desire, but of yearning and curiosity. She wanted him as much as he wanted her.

But even then, when her fingers began working at the fastenings of his trousers, he pulled away slightly. "Annie, if you go there, there's no stopping me."

"Stopping you?" She pulled him down so that they lay on the bed together. "What's stopping you?"

He hooked a finger at the lace of her underwear. "I believe this annoying thing is stopping me." Giving her another smug grin, he peeled the offending material past her knees and tossed it behind him. Finally, those legs were all his, and only his. "Everywhere, Walker. I want to touch you everywhere."

Annie's only response was the moan that she let out when his hands touched her naval. He skimmed his nose from the valley of her breasts to her stomach. Moving off the bed, he pulled her hips to the edge so that her legs dangled. He ran his hands from her feet to her legs and back to her hips. Securing himself in between them, he gently kissed the supple skin of her inner thighs.

"Tease."

"If you're going to be mean to me, I'm going to be mean to you."

"I can take mean."

"We'll see." He kissed the top of her mound before sliding his tongue through the slit. When she let out a deep groan, Auggie knew whatever he was doing wasn't an act anymore. He held her legs down and licked her until her pleasure was wet on her thighs and she was cringing on the sheets.

Annie's hips locked under his hands and with that, Auggie knew she was teetering on the brink of pleasure. The moment was beautiful. The little nub throbbed under his tongue. He wondered…

Fingers. In a quick movement, he pushed an index finger, then middle, inside of her weeping core. The bed shifted and her hips rocked against his digits. She moved up, crying out his name. "Auggie!"

He flicked his tongue against her again. "So good." He dragged his teeth against her clit before sucking on it again. "You taste so good."

With his words and his fingers pushing in and out, she orgasmed hard on his fingers. Annie's back arched and Auggie felt her insides squeeze his fingers as she trembled and let pleasure crash into her.

Her body shook until Auggie removed his wet fingers from her. "I think we did-" Annie yanked him up and kissed him hard. With fistfuls of hair in his hands, he kissed back eagerly as she pushed them back into the bed.

Auggie felt her hips straddle him. Her slick opening moving against his enlarged cock only made it so much harder to maintain self-control. Her name choked out of his lips, but she silenced him with another kiss, before sinking her body down to become one with his.

"Ahh!" Auggie groaned as Annie began to move slowly. Her insides clenched around his member, so wet, so tight. Nothing had ever felt so deliriously sexy or right in his entire life. Her hands pushed against his chest. Her hair hung around his face. Her lips kissed his cheeks, his lips, the base of his neck. Her fingernails scratched over his nipples.

"Say it, Auggie," she panted. "Say that you like it."

"Annie, don't." _Don't talk to me like that. _"I'm going to lose my mind."

She leaned closer to him, her lips right over his, her addicting, tangy scent making him practically senseless. "Auggie," she moaned his name.

"Fuck, Annie!" The coil in his chest only grew tighter with her moans. "I love the way you fuck me!" His hands gripped her hips, urging her to go faster.

Annie moved and worked her body in the most exotic ways. Auggie was hypnotized. So close to orgasm, he pulled her down, wrapping his arms around her, gasping her name as she did the same with his. With a final thrust, Auggie fell from the edge. Pleasure racked his entire body as he emptied his essence into her. With an equally loud cry of rapture, Annie fell apart around his cock.

Hot. Hot but so spent, Auggie gripped her tightly, his head buried into her shoulder as they panted. He knew she was looking at him; her eyes always made him feel so exposed. Yet, here, naked, one with her, he had never felt so entirely himself.

"Auggie," she whispered his name, but it sounded so distant. She pushed hairs out of his eyes. "Auggie."

"Mmm?"

"I'm going to shower, okay?"

"Mm." But he didn't untangle his arms from her. If he had his way, he'd be inside of her, snuggled up against her for a very long time.

But as quickly as they came together, he felt her squirm. Auggie reluctantly let her go. A door opened and shut. Not long after that, there was the unmistakable sound of a shower running.

Auggie's body was still numb from orgasm. It didn't stop his racing thoughts and exhaustion from taking over though. From the one too many nightmares, the long hours of research and host work, the sleepless nights, the anxiety, and now the mind blowing sex, Auggie felt sleep begin to lurk.

Sleep was the last thing he wanted to do. He wanted to etch those moments into his memory. He wanted to stitch Annie's warmth into his skin so that he'd never feel cold or lonely again. He wanted to replace all bad images of war, crime, and poverty with her face, her smile. And it didn't matter if he didn't know what they were, because Annie, in all her sarcastic, witty, and sexy antics, was better than any visual memory he had to date.

Auggie bolted awake. Sleep was evident in his movements. He felt sore and his limbs were in a good kind of pain. _It was real._

"Annie?"

Silence.

He felt for the phone and headset near the bed. Putting the headset on, he learned that he had a voice mail from Annie.

"Hey Auggie, I'm sorry I had to leave you. You needed sleep and us leaving together would have been fishy. Sonia gave me a wink before I left. I think she knows… you know." There was a pause and a fumbling. "I just want you to know that I'm safe and okay. I'll see you soon."

Auggie knew that it was time for him to put on his clothes and meet Jester and tell him how it went. He knew that he had to go find Annie and plan their next move. He knew that what they had done was strictly work. _For the mission._ He knew that the both of them had to charm their ways into missions before. He knew that she knew that.

Auggie replayed the voice mail three more times.

* * *

Thoughts? Review.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello there. Sorry for the bit of a delay; I took the liberty of planning this somewhat shorter chapter before writing and finally, posting it. I hope you all enjoy your upcoming spring break.

* * *

_"I got a closet filled up to the brim_  
_With the ghosts of my past and their skeletons_  
_And I don't know why_  
_You'd even try_  
_But I won't lie_

_You caught me off guard_  
_Now I'm running and screaming_

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_  
_Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?"_

_~Boys Like Girls - Hero/Heroine_

* * *

Was it really a walk of shame if it wasn't the morning after? Or was it always a walk of shame, regardless of the time of day? It certainly didn't seem shameful as Auggie walked out of the room, fresh from a shower.

Sonia had clapped his shoulder when he descended from the stairs. It was a motion saying "Congratulations" even though she whispered that the first woman always felt the worst and the weirdest. According to her, it would pass.

Auggie doubted that; he felt shameless, he was not happy, and this was close to being the worst moment of his life. Yes, it was Annie that had walked away, but maybe while they were in the bed, he could have been honest. Even if Sonia wasn't far from earshot, even if they were in a host club, even if they were a little tipsy, anything would have been a better option that having her simply get up and leave. Was she sad, even angered that a "mission" had come to this? That he had nothing to say on the topic of "Yeah, I just had sex with my best friend in the middle of Japan"? He knew very well that Annie would not disregard the event, but the thought of it terrified him completely. To be rejected by her mind was a fate much more cruel that being rejected by her body.

But there was another problem present; Jester's voice interrupted his stream of thoughts. "Ahh, you're first snag? Did you enjoy her?"

_Enjoy? I worshipped. _Auggie feigned a chuckle. "She was alright."

"Alright? She doesn't look simply alright."

A blind anger coiled inside of Auggie's gut. "Would I lie," he smoothly said, "about _sex _to my boss?"

Jester gave one of his annoyingly loud laughs. "True. Go home now, Auggie. Tomorrow, I will fill you in on the offer I gave you earlier."

Auggie took his leave and mechanically opened his walking stick. Feeling for the door, it didn't shock him when Sonia's voice came into his ears and her arm in his. "What a day," she sighed.

"You could say that again." The cool air hit him, refreshing his face. He felt Friday night in the form of constant chatter and clicking of heeled feet of women on the pavement outside the large club.

"And it's the weekend!" Sonia's voice was enthusiastic and estatic for the upcoming days. "Sleep all day."

Auggie snorted. "Easy for you to say. I've got a meeting with Jester and then work. And Sundays annoy me."

"Why is that?"

"They're so unproductive to me. I mope around all day and just wait for the excess time to go by. And it goes by really slowly, for your information. Not much for a blind guy to see and do."

She talked to him like he was crazy. "So you want something to do? Sleep. Monday starts the work week and it's always a pain in the ass."

Sleep. An arch nemesis, sleep had been on and off for Auggie for a long time now. He knew he was on the verge of being diagnosed with insomnia with the way he stayed up until 3AM, only to wake up three hours later for work. And now with this growing issue and desire for Annie, he knew the better parts of his nights would be spent staring into a white ceiling of a over used room in a foreign country.

Realizing he had yet to answer the girl, he quickly shook his head. "Sorry. Work, I'm not feeling work." Auggie's stomach turned at the idea of serving drinks and small to another woman when he already had one's scent all over him.

"Go out with me."

"What?" Auggie was completely taken aback at how forward she was.

"Let's go out! Nothing serious. You need down time, right?"

"But-"

"And you said you're moping around anyways, right?"

"I don't-"

"It's a date! We'll meet here okay, don't worry about a thing!" With a quick peck on his cheek, Auggie listened to her steps click into the distance, leaving him dumbfounded.

_A date? _When was the last time he had even gone on a date? While he was dating Parker, he had called it hanging out; their schedules were too off to make the time for dates. Pulsing sex during their evenings and lazy mornings were considered dates. And Annie? Well, dates never happened and didn't seem too likely in the future either.

Hailing the cab and tossing whatever money he had left to the driver, he let whatever talk show the cabbie was listening to invade his thoughts and float him away from the fact that he was booked for the entire weekend with a lunatic that liked guns, an agency that kept him awake at night with haunting memories, and a woman who he barely knew.

_Great._

* * *

Auggie stood outside the door to the safe house feeling like he was back in high school, as if he was going to try to win an angry ex girlfriend back. This was positively insane. It was just sex. He had been through plenty worse. He shook the nerves and felt for the keyhole; in with the key and out with the same.

The house was quiet and warm. Kicking off the shoes that made him feel like he was walking on stilts for the day, and pulling apart the chokehold that a the had on him during his ride home, Auggie made his way to Annie's room. It was amazing how someone so close could be so far.

"Annie?"

No response. When he finally inched the door open, he heard her soft, systematic breathing.

Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale.

He paused only to hear the patter, and when he finally went back to his room, he decided that he wanted to spend his nights hearing her breathing rather than his own heartbeat. Despite having an arms dealer watching over his shoulder, it was that single decision that scared him the most.

Walking early the next day, he smelled the homey scent of fried eggs and butter. With a sleepy walk, Auggie padded to the kitchen.

"Good morning Auggie!" _Cheery, so cheery._ So sugar coated that it made his mouth go dry when he heard her voice.

"Mornin'," he said with a small wave.

"Coffee?"

"Please." He sat in a chair near the island until he felt his hand in hers as she handed him a steaming cup. "I've got a meeting with Jester today. I think he's going to fill me in completely."

"Maybe a dock, where the movements can be done easily? Do you need me to be there?"

"I don't think so. It's best to keep our personas distanced."

"Personas, yeah."

A strange pause followed until a plate slid towards him. "Eggs, toast. Edible stuff." She sounded proud of her simple accomplishment.

"So you didn't burn down the safe house. Excellent work, Walker." He knew she smiled at his comment and knowing that she was smiling kept is turmoil at bay.

"Auggie?"

"Yes?"

"I think we need to talk about this."

_So much for at bay._ "Yeah," he said quickly, palms beginning to sweat.

"But not now."

What a relief. What a let down too. "Oh."

"Amy. Katie. Our mission, these lives, those are things I need to put first. We're running out of time and this can wait just another day."

An icy feeling washed over his body. "Right," he said coolly, trying to push away the feeling that everything that wasn't the mission was utterly meaningless to her. It was an irrational thought; how many times she had his back? But he knew the truth: she would always be there as a co-worker. As an emotional crutch when his engagement fell apart while he was held captive. As a partner when he royally screwed up and lost a case in amidst a mission. But as a friend? She might as well have been a brick wall.

"It's not what I want to do. It's what we need to do."

"I know."

"So why are you talking like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you don't care."

The words wounded Auggie worse than any blade or bomb he had previously faced. "I do, I just." He felt a fist curl at his side, he heard her breathe in, and he felt his heart open. "I just thought we would cut the formalities. I thought it would be easier to admit that it might have been the best hours of my life."

Auggie shifted his eyes down, knowing his untouched coffee was growing colder with each minute passing by and he knew it was pointless to look down when everything was so dark to begin with, but at that very moment, he felt so exposed and simultaneously so alive, that he could swear he could remember sparks of fire and electricity that people envisioned when they realized they were falling in love. And he never quite felt this way about any one, nor had never experienced these flashes of colors and light, but something deep inside of him told him that his own electric currents were perfect. That this love, that her presence was perfection. That the idea of them coming to life was perfect.

"It was the best hours of my life too."

If butterflies could explode, then all of the high school butterflies in Auggie's stomach had spontaneously combusted.

And the ashes and remnants fell when she said she had to go. "I need to talk to Katie first. She's been quiet and she deserves to know how far we've come. In the mission."

"Alright." Auggie felt dazed. Sure it was no confession of undying love, but to know she too, enjoyed the time they spent was enough to send him on cloud nine. "Alright," he said again. "You get going. I need to get ready for the meet up with Jester anyways."

He felt her hand squeeze his. "Be safe, okay?"

"I will."

Back in his room, Auggie laid in bed, doing the exact opposite of what Sonia had urged him to do. How quickly Annie made him go from a cruel train of thought to an elated one. At one moment, he was ready to scream at her for being a terrible excuse of a friend. The next, he was ready to press her against the wall and confess his inner most feelings and desires to her. As he turned restlessly for an hour, he realized exactly how wrapped up he had become with her in the matter of a couple weeks and a safe house.

Annie had urged him to be safe. But she never said that she was the very person to be safe from.

* * *

"I'm very glad that you've taken up my offer."

"Not yet. I want to see exactly what I'm getting myself into. Well, know. Not see."

Jester chuckled. "Right you are."

Auggie had given up sleep after an hour passed. With another two hours to waste before his meeting with Jester, Auggie slowly groomed himself and prepared for the worst. It was too risky to take any soft of recording device along with him; he had no idea where he was going or what the plan was. He settled for an easy prepaid phone that the agency had secured for him. Dressing as if it was any other workday, he stepped out, hailed a cab, and went to the club. Only a few minutes later, he stepped into Jester's personal car.

Seated in the back, Auggie sat across the powerful man, a glass of champagne in his hand. He heard a woman's voice, but it was unfamiliar and Jester yet to introduce them. There was constant tapping and swift Japanese exchanges between the two. While Jester's voice was playful and upbringing like it always was, her voice was cold and calculating. Auggie felt that he was the only one that was deeply troubled by this. Jester simply talked to her as if she was speaking in melodies.

Too annoyed to ask who she was and too smart to ask where they were going, Auggie simply plugged in his iPod after a long, quiet five minutes. Jester made no motion for his attention, which made Auggie grateful. Switching from cluttering sound to beautiful jazz easily made him relax against the leather despite the strangers in front of him and the potential harm that awaited him at the end of the car ride.

It was about forty minutes later, though, when Jester politely tapped on his kneecap. Jolting from his blank stare and cheek pressed against the window position, Auggie faced the club owner.

"We have arrived."

"Good. Where are we?"

The sound of windows opening and a few more uttered Japanese words along with the smell of salty oceanic water already answered him before Jester did. "A port, Auggie."

"And what kind of business am I here for?"

"I'd thought I'd choose to be completely honest with you." Now speaking directly to him, Jester had his smooth, persuading voice on. "Years ago, I was a freshman at a prestigious university here. I wasn't the wealthiest college student, but then again, what college student is? But my family and I made it through. Working weekends at the local bar with a friend of mine, going to parties only to walk out with empty arms. Things like that made up my life.

"The bar paid me the bare minimum and life gave me all the bullshit it could possible pile onto my shoulders. It, however, never came in the way of the dream I had of opening a business. I didn't know who to contact, or even what I wanted to sell. I just wanted it, whatever it was, to sell fast, and to sell like mad."

Auggie nodded.

"The thing about sex, Auggie, is that it always leaves something behind. Customers walk into my club only grazing fingertips of what they can possibly have. They go home, tell their husbands, boyfriends, family, that it was just another get together at the bar. But it's never just like that. Never assume that a woman is pure at heart. All humans are damned to sin.

"So why not make sin into a business? Temptation is the key, Auggie. When temptation calls, everyone runs to it. I finished school quickly, and with my idea in my head, I planned to take on the world. But I alone, only thought this was a good idea."

"Your family didn't support you."

"Obviously. The idea of wooing young woman and controlling good-looking men was something that my high-strung family couldn't bare to keep their eyes open to. They didn't want to fund my project or give it the light of day. Until," Jester's voice got extremely excited now. "Until, I was given the opportunity of a life time."

Auggie's heart accelerated. This was it. "Someone gave you the money? Was it your friend?"

"Better. It was an old professor of mine at the university. I told him my plan, my wonderful idea. And though he was about 15 years to my senior, he adored it. He said that it was a clever way to attract the other gender while keeping them satisfied. Women thrive on satisfaction and men, when paid enough, will satisfy.

"And I know it seems a little odd. We come from a world that objectifies women, but I urge you to hear me out when I say that I come from a viewpoint that simply sees everyone as a game piece. My professor said that things such as gender and race did not matter. It was mastering the manipulation of beauty."

_This guy is absolutely nuts. _Auggie nodded.

"The money was given to me, and I got to work. A year later, my club opens, and I'm raking in money like no other member from my family. What good is a doctorate if it's going to take another eight years? I got triple in half the time."

"So then what's with the docks?"

Jester paused to take another sip of champagne. "I paid back my debts a while back." This information made Auggie confused. "But there is much more money out there."

"You extended the business."

"You could say that. My hosts are wonderful men. They are paid to do the art of seduction without giving in. That's what separates them from simple and petty whores. They never give into the money, the lust, and the façade. And luckily, my professor wanted men just like this.

"It is not just labor and hard work. I was told to choose the specifically tight lipped and strongest men. Some leave my club and never come back, simply drowning in the money that's offered. It's a lucrative field, the one that you are about to witness."

Auggie laughed and knocked back the rest of his glass. "I like the idea of money. But you're leaving out the key fact that I want." _And what I need to nail your ass to the ground._

"What is that?"

"What kind of business is this, Jester? What could possibly make more money than the world's oldest profession?"

"Weapons, of course."

_Got 'em. _"Weapons?"

Jester took the champagne glass from Auggie's hand to refill it. "The world's oldest profession is no match for the technology of the future, Auggie. The movement of arms is just as financially rewarding, if not more."

"That sounds like something that could be better suited for someone who has assets that I cannot ever have back."

"Ah, how quickly you dismiss your own significance. Do you do that to yourself often?"

Auggie opened his mouth but no words came out, letting Jester continue. "It's not all brawn in this game, Auggie. I reread your resume a few times, and see that you could be used in our computing and operating systems. We waste plenty of resources every shipment with irresponsibility. With your skills, we can hone them to provide faster shipments, better strategy, and of course, more money."

"This is-"

"A lot to take in, yes."

Auggie said nothing but took another sip of the expensive champagne provided to him. There was an awkward silence; a silence that he had hoped Jester would do the honors of breaking. But apparently, this was a decision that had to be pondered, weighed, and made in front of the club owner at this very moment.

Auggie sighed audibly after a few minutes. "I'll need time to think about this," he said finally.

"Of course, of course." Jester's phone beeped obnoxiously. "Ah, a text. Suki says a friend is here to meet us."

"Suki?"

"The woman who was riding with us. Personal assistant. Former bartender. Current wife."

Auggie had to choke back the drink in order to keep himself from spitting it in Jester's face. "Wife?"

"As young as I look, every man finds a certain peace in a certain woman. She is my peace."

"Oh. Well, I had no idea-"

"That a woman would approve of this trade?"

More than ever, Auggie wished he could shove the wine glass down Jester's throat, or tear his tongue out. Anything to keep the man from interrupting him. The way Jester finished his thoughts, and correctly at that, left Auggie feeling extremely vulnerable to the man's scrutiny. "Not at all. I feel like she was being cold to you."

Jester gave that hearty, ridiculous laugh again. "People say women are lovers or fighters. I disagree. They are both." There was a clinking and Jester guided the glass out of Auggie's hand. "Now, I have someone you ought to meet. Follow me, to your left."

Auggie exited the car along with Jester. He took Auggie's arm gently, as if he was handling a child instead of a grown man. It sent shivers down Auggie's back at how a forbidding and devious person could be so compassionate to the ones he looked down on.

"Ah, here we are." Auggie took a deep breath of the ocean. Gulls flocked noisily and the water sloshed around in a lazy manner. But above all of that, there were footsteps. Heavy, laden with sadness and disastrous worry, in the form of footsteps.

"Auggie, this is Dimitri. He's here to take you under his wing."

* * *

Thoughts? Review. Thank you for reading. Thank you... for sticking around.


	11. Chapter 11

Hmm, this chapter is a little bit of a filler. But I'm glad I got it done; it fills a few plot holes. Nevertheless, enjoy, and happy reading.

* * *

_"Oh, you're Mr. Big Shot_  
_And you think you got a lot._  
_Do you mean to tell me I'm not worthy?_

_Oh, you're Mr. Big Shot_  
_Everything you're gonna get caught._  
_Been wonderin' lately, you're not ready."_

_~Anarbor - Mr. Big Shot_

* * *

After losing his vision, Auggie learned that you didn't need to see someone's facial expression to understand his or her emotional state. For instance, meeting Annie was a bit of a surprise. He thought that a new potential CIA agent would come into the room with hesitation and nerves. Maybe Annie had those. But when he had first shook her hand, his expectations of a timid and loose grip were washed away with a soft, but firm hands. She did not tremble, there was no awkward long pause, and she was a listener, letting him guide her around. Jester's handshake was a quick movement, with a strong grip that eagerly moved Auggie's hand up and down a few times before letting go. Meeting him was like talking to a stereotypical chatterbox and it was an assumption that became a defining characteristic for his outlook on the host club owner.

But Dimitri's hand said something completely different. His hands were hard, as if they were worn down by years of labor. His fingertips did not press into Auggie's flesh as Annie's did, nor did they skim over his hand like Jester's. It was a forced movement, meaningless. Auggie could easily guess that this was not a happy place that Dimitri wanted to be in. This place brought him misery, and Auggie wondered exactly how many other people were giving handshakes as empty as Dimitri's.

"He's blind. You didn't say he was blind."

_Here we go._

Jester let out a scowl, and suddenly Auggie felt a heavy tension between the two. Jake, Katie, Sonia; they all had mentioned that Jester and Dimitri had a very close relationship, so why did it seem like what they had was more hatred fueled? Auggie gave a weak smile in Dimitri's direction before speaking. "Blind but still dashingly handsome. Auggie Anderson, new host, and your new pain in the ass."

There was a painful silence at his fake cheery voice, but that was exactly what Auggie wanted. If Dimitri wanted to make him feel uncomfortable, then he might as well reciprocate. And yes, he knew that eventually Dimitri would hold the key to taking Jester down: he had months of information and data. But it was the trust in the CIA that Auggie knew Dimitri was lacking in. If they took down Jester, and any stray goons suspected Dimitri's involvement, then they'd be after him and Katie.

"Why don't we give Auggie a bit of a tour?" Jester said, obviously voicing his concern.

"Great idea boss." Auggie stuck out his arm. "Shall we?"

Auggie moved forward with the rest of them, unsure where they were leading him since no one had said anything after his declaration. The briny seawater smelled horrible but was oddly freeing. It was a change from the city and overall host club setting. They walked in utter silence, with a few mumbles of Japanese here and there. Maybe ten minutes had passed when Jester removed his arm from Auggie's and spoke.

"Auggie being blind does not mean that he is to be toyed with. The man has impeccable skill." Auggie felt the man smack his back in a friendly sort of fashion. "Dimitri, please explain what we do here."

"This is one of many Jester's ports." His voice was deep with heavy Russian roots. "Here, we navigate and set up deals with other people of other countries. Russia is just one, but we're also meeting with North Korean forces and small groups in African continent on a daily basis. If Jester's not in the club, most likely, he's here, kicking our asses back to work." There was a rippling chuckle from the man. "Our services include taking the order, building the order and sending it ourselves, so there is no middleman at all to take away from profits. But from flying back and forth to sending out our goods can be expensive; our ships look like any others and like all ships, can be stopped to be inspected on random accounts. This usually calls for other sorts of payments and high amounts of shoulder nudging and money slipping.

"So in other words, this is like home base far from home. Of course, none of us really live here, but majority of us can be found here. It can be a round the clock job to just checking in for a few hours, but that solely goes on Jester's wish." Auggie could feel the host club owner's ego inflate at Dimitri's words. "You come here, you let him know. You leave here and you let him know. Or you tell me so I can tell him. Any questions?"

Auggie looked around haphazardly, finding no need to fake the boredom he felt. "Yes that's all very interesting, but where do the girls come in?"

There was another aching silence.

Auggie laughed. "Oh come on, I'm blind, not stupid." He reached out to where he assumed Dimitri would be. "You smell like you just walked into a Victoria's Secret store. Now I'm not judging your life style choices but…"

"Okay!" Jester said loudly over Auggie's comment. "We can collectively ridicule Dimitri when the time is-"

"You didn't tell him?" Dimitri, for the first time, sounded completely surprised.

"No, he didn't tell me," Auggie said innocently. "Am I missing something important?"

Jester's grip on Auggie tightened, only ensuring Auggie that he had successfully hit a nerve with the weapons maker. "There are females in our business as well."

Dimitri let out a bark. "Why not fill him on everything?"

Auggie put on an incredulous face at Jester. "I don't see how-"

"They're a form of payment too. They're the other form of payment."

Auggie's insides went frosty. "Payment."

Dimitri's voice cut in next. "Jester has easy access to women, so at times they're… offered the choice to work here as well."

"It's all part of the business. They don't particularly mind it. The money is always bringing more and more people," Jester also added in.

Auggie swallowed. "I get it, I get it." He took a step forward. "Why don't you show me the inside of the ports and where you all man the ships and control this whole shebang?"

"Yes, why don't we." Jester guided him further down.

"Actually," Auggie felt a hand square in the center of his chest. Dimitri spoke. "Not today, there's some construction going on in there, and we wouldn't want any injuries. No offense, of course. A death of a blind guy on a shady dock is not what we need right now."

"Right." Auggie turned to his boss. "Take me home then."

"When will I-"

"You'll have my answer soon enough."

* * *

Auggie didn't bother going back to the host club. After Jester had stopped in front of the club, Auggie called another cab and instructed him to the safe house. He stretched his head back and began to list the things he'd have to tell Annie. It was becoming increasingly irritating that the only place he felt that he could truly think for himself was in the anonymity of a cab, but he found no other way to pass the time. His music would not push anything away and the window was useless, so he sat and thought.

Auggie couldn't wrap his head around who would want to let themselves be sold to a stranger but it was obvious that there was no want factor. Jester probably held the girls and women against their will, forcing them to work for him and rake in his dirty money. Luckily, this new information gave Auggie a new location and a new addition to the mission in general. If Amy was made or had possibly ticked Jester off too much, then she was probably sold as well. Finding a location on Amy would prove to be difficult. Cellphones and tracking devices were long lost and it wasn't like Jester was ready to let him see Dimitri or the port alone. The port on the other hand, was the key to the answer. If it really were a business, then there would be some sort of record of travels and of where each girl went and for how much she was bought for. Human trafficking could be risky, but just as lucrative if executed correctly, and by the way Jester and Dimitri spoke, it sounded like they were on the fast lane to the big time. Time was of the essence. Auggie could only hope that Amy was close by, still somewhere in the island of Japan, but the hope was a one that had no basis. Nevertheless, Auggie knew more than anyone that this was completely out of his forte. He couldn't simply walk in and demand to see the discrete records of an illegal human market, or of a girl that was never mentioned. No, he would need a pair of eyes and Annie was his only option.

If he had any choice in the world right now, it would be to send her back home and let someone else take over, because the mere thought of having Annie in the line of fire truly terrified him. It was terrifying and it was stupid; she had been in heavier situations before. She had once been a Russian war captive. She had suffered through Lena's mind games, the CIA's more personal enemies, and a string of foreign authorities that were unpleasant and cruel. The list kept going, and over time, Auggie knew that it had made Annie into the capable but reckless field agent she was. Perhaps she was even better than he was giving her credit for. But behind the entire gunfire and the explosives and dark nights sitting in a cell with blaring noises, Auggie was always right with her. Behind his desk, he was always a phone call, a computer screen, a tracking device, a GPS signal, away. Here, living together, being only a room apart, made him feel so completely distant. It made little sense. Actually, it made no sense. But Auggie knew deep down that he was more of assistance back at the CIA. At least there he could feel close to her and protect her instead of letting her leave blindly.

He snorted at his own thought as he opened the door to the safe house. The fact still stood that Annie would be his eyes in the future. But he had an idea blossoming quickly in his head; an idea that would require sweet-talking and a very bubbly, flirty girl that he knew.

Before all of that though, Auggie felt the car come to a stop. Throwing a few bills forward, he left without taking the change and fumbled around his pockets for his keys. The same routine of pulling off his jacket and refolding his walking stick to his side ensued, but was interrupted by a soft giggle. _Annie._ It seemed as if Annie didn't realize that he had walked in. Ignoring the urge to yell out her name, he threw his jacket down to where he believed the couch was and quietly made his way to his room. He made a move to knock on her door, but then he heard Annie's voice become increasingly excited and even a tad bit embarrassed.

"Well, she made us go."

Auggie stopped mid motion. Lowering his hand, he listened even closer.

"Does it matter how it went?"

_Oh no._

"Of course he was gentle, what did you expect?"

_No. No. No._

"Exactly how many people want to know how good he is in bed?"

She was talking to someone about it. About…_ it_. Auggie never made it a habit to overhear conversations, and he knew better than to eavesdrop on Annie. But suddenly curiosity overtook him in such a fashion that he felt for the wall before leaning back against it and tilting his head toward the door.

_Might as well know what she's thinking._

"This is horrible, I can't believe you think I'm okay with talking about this. Sara! SARA STOP!" Annie's laughter was so contagious that Auggie found himself biting his lip, trying to force back whatever noise threatened to burst from his mouth. He wasn't sure if he was going to laugh along with her or to let out a wail.

"But no, really, tell me, did Jester put Sonia up to it?" There was a pause. "I can't believe a host club owner is playing matchmaker, this is too weird."

It bugged Auggie too. Jester took too much of an interest in them as a pair. Maybe it was time to break away from Annie, just a little bit.

"If I tell you, will you finally shut up?"

Auggie sucked in a breath. _What are you going to say?_

"Auggie wears boxers, okay."

Auggie almost slammed his head back into the wall.

"I REFUSE to tell you that, but I will tell you that he has a cute birth mark on his lower back."

Right on cue, his spine tingled with the memory of her fingers tracing his skin. It almost got him entirely wired up again. He felt like an awkward teenager that was forced to sit through the sex education section of health class. Deciding enough was enough, he knocked on Annie's door. "Annie, I'm home."

"I'll talk to you later Sara, my uh brother's home. Bye!" Seconds later, Auggie heard her door open and a slightly breathless Annie greeted him. "What's up Auggie?"

_Oh, you have no idea._

"I just came back from a day with Jester. And you were right; it's a port."

Auggie felt his arm slip into Annie's as she took him down the hall and back into the living room. "And what did we find out about this port?"

"Annie, he's trafficking people. As in girls, and I think he's taking the customers from the host club too."

Annie didn't say anything for a minute. "And Amy?"

"She could be gone. Sold, as he said. I met Dimitri, but the two of them said that they sell weapons everywhere, but the women are used for something completely different. They're the entertainment. For them."

The disgust in Annie's voice was overwhelming. "Unbelievable. He sells men at a host club; it's fun and games. He sells girls who honestly have no clue, and it's a sex slave business."

"We need to get eyes on what they have on the inside, but I doubt it's a place I can take you, even with our covers."

"I appreciate the idea," Annie said sarcastically. "What do you have in mind Auggie?"

"A date." Auggie felt himself wince. Maybe telling Annie about his date with Sonia was his smartest idea, yet he knew that this would only instill the fact that they were supposed to think of the mission and not their confusing relationship. "Sonia is taking me out tomorrow."

"Oh, well yeah, have fun with that."

Auggie tried to shoot her a smile. "Did you just say fun? Have you seen the way Jake treats her? I hope to God he doesn't find out about this, or he'll have my balls!"

Annie laughed and Auggie felt his insides twitch again at the sound. What a great woman. "Plus, I never really agreed to it. She just kind of wants to take me places. But I think I can get her to work with us without her exactly knowing either."

"How so?"

"She works with Jester, but she works with all hosts. She takes care of Jake's schedule, my schedule, and stuff like that. So maybe she has some sort of connection with Dimitri too. Maybe he's visited the club, but we haven't seen him."

"I see what you mean, but you better be smooth with that sort of approach."

"I'll be sure to use my extra dazzling smile," he told her in all seriousness. "But really, she's a handful to be around. She's been very… err, open with you. And me."

"Or she could really like you," Annie coyly added.

"Impossible."

"Oh come on Auggie, half the bar throws their share of panties in your direction. It's both amusing and annoying. But I put up with it."

Auggie grinned. "You haven't thrown your panties at me yet."

"I didn't have to; you pulled them straight off of me."

_Fuck. _Did she really enjoy shedding more light on those few hours where her body was his? "I have to admit. I enjoy taking panties off than having them thrown at me. I can't even tell if they're aiming for me."

Annie swatted his arm. "You're too cocky for you own good."

"I know."

* * *

The next morning, Auggie gave himself the liberty of sleeping as much as he could. The previous nights had no nightmares for him, but he had successfully stayed awake in attempts to clear his head. It ended up being a repeating cycle of him telling his head to shut up which would only start a whole new conversation of what he could possibly say to Sonia in a few hours. But it was better than the reverberating sounds of war and he'd take nonsense over that any day. After restoring his battery before Sonia's bouncy personality could begin to deplete him, he finally opened his eyes to a stream of sunlight. Auggie usually kept his blinds closed, which only meant that Annie was previously here. Not that he minded. He found the gesture to be more caring than annoying, even when the rays of light hit him directly in the eye. Waking up and feeling the heavy bed head he wore, Auggie pulled himself out of bed and into the shower. A quick run through, he was out, hair toweled, clad in boxers. It was more than obvious why Auggie flushed slightly red when he has tugged the material over his hips. He always preferred boxers to briefs and now Annie and some girl named Sara knew as well.

He gave a twirl after fastening the last button on his dress shirt. It was casually hanging out instead of its usual tucked in fashion, with the first few buttons around the collar open. Sleeves pushed up to the elbows and jeans on, Auggie felt like he was back in his college years. Oh, it was almost too dizzying to think of all the time that had passed. "How do I look?" He asked as he emerged into the living room. In one hand, he held his walking stick, and the other gestured to his outfit.

"Perfect." Her voice sounded tired.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Last night, it was just a rougher night than usual. Some of the guys can be really pushy and some of the girls can be really talkative. I would rather be here with a book or something." She added another soft laugh.

Auggie looked toward her direction. "I need you to be careful Annie. If he really is taking other girls, then, I just hope you're not next."

Annie put a hand on his shoulder and he turned towards the comfort of her warm skin. "I'll be okay Auggie. You do your job."

"Talk to Katie. Ask her how it feels to know her boyfriend is selling girls."

"Auggie-"

"She definitely had some sort of idea he was mixed into something else. You heard Jester, the last time we were at Dimitri's place. Heels, you mentioned lipstick. He could easily been abusing others too. And she either had some sort of idea of it or decided to turn a blind eye to it."

"What could she have done? Jester threatened her. But I'll talk to her. Don't worry about it. Right now, we need to get Sonia to get you with Dimitri so that you can convince him to pass on the rest of the information so we can save Amy and whoever else's been taken."

Auggie let out a deep breath. "I know, I know. It just frustrates me."

"Then we better work fast." Annie pushed him towards the door slightly. "Now go, or you'll be late for your date."

Auggie gave her a small pout. "Eager to get rid of me Walker?"

"Yes I am," she said proudly. "I have an afternoon planned with Katie and it requires no man or date!"

"You wound me Annie Walker." He flashed her a smile. He paused at the doorway. "I know I shouldn't say this, not now. But," he turned to her. "I'd like to take you on a date the minute we're back home. Home, at Langley."

Her voice didn't sound angry or surprised. It was warm like summer and clear as the last time he looked up at the sky on a spring's day. "I'd be happy to accept, Auggie Anderson."

* * *

Thoughts, critiques, reviews especially, are appreciated very much so. Thanks for reading.


	12. Chapter 12

I went on a bit of an uncalled for hiatus, and for that, I apologize. Thank you for all the new and old followers who have sent me messages asking about this story. This is definitely not abandoned. Just, slowly making it's way.

I hope you all have had a nice ending to the school year, and are enjoying the start of summer. I know that Annie and Auggie are enjoying Japan.

Again, a bit of a filler, but answers some more questions.

And as always, thank you for the support. Enjoy.

* * *

_"The challenges, well  
They'll make you strong  
Don't put them off for too long..._

No work, all play,  
_What a mistake._  
_Let the clouds roll in and fill the sky_  
_Get that melancholy feeling inside and_  
_Work on yourself_  
_Don't run from the pain you felt,_  
_You don't have to slide,_  
_Life's not one big high."_

_~Hilary Duff - No Work, All Play._

* * *

Auggie Anderson fiddled with his shirt's collar. Foot tapping. Shirt fiddling. Lip biting.

This was stupid.

A date. A fucking date.

What was he thinking?

Annie had pushed him out the door when the time to meet up with Sonia had drawn near. No mention of what they'd do on their date, but it seemed as if Annie was thrilled to have him out of the safe house. With the front door shutting behind him, Auggie, with little choice lest, opened his walking stick, and slowly made his way to the corner of the block where he texted Sonia to pick him up from.

Auggie had plenty of dating experiences in high school and college, but this had to be the weirdest of all. Sonia honked twice and screamed his name. She bounded on him, almost knocking him to the ground before kissing his cheek. Thoroughly embarrassed be her showers of affection, he quickly stepped into the passenger seat while she (most likely) flounced to the driver's seat.

And boy, did she drive.

Windows down, some pop sensation blasting in his face, she drove at a speed he was pretty sure was illegal in every 1st world country. Other horns blared and curses flew out of her mouth as well as small chatter that he barely heard due to the wind in his ears. All he heard was "FUCKING ASSHOLE", "great smoothies!" and "horny to the bone", and even though the string of words made no sense when put together, the whimsical nonsense only made him fear for his life in the car.

They came to a tire squeaking stop, lurching Auggie forward, ramming him hard against the seat belt he so thankfully put on. "Did you get all of that?"

"Huh?"

Sonia stepped out the car and opened his door. "This smoothie place! It's my favorite. Well, one of them. I'll take you to another place later, but here, this is where the magic of all smoothies making happens. I swear."

"I-I believe you," Auggie said, wobbling out of the car, withdrawing his walking stick. Sonia took his arm. "You're a really fast driver."

"I know I am!" She said brightly. "Live in the fast lane, Auggie. Life's too short to be slow." She began to guide him forward onto the sidewalk. "Now let's order smoothies!"

Auggie let Sonia order for him, since she knew the "magic" of the entire process. He shook his head as he threw down a few bills, refusing to let her pay. "It's my treat. You picked me up, after all."

"If that's what you want, I don't mind. I like free smoothies." Cup in hand, they went into the little seating section outside the shop. When they finally sat, Sonia spoke. "Thanks for coming out with me. It's been so boring lately, at work, at home. Fresh air is good."

"I hate to agree. The host job can get suffocating. I don't know how people handle it at times."

Sonia slurped loudly. "Ahhhhhhhh. Well, I think it takes time. Some girls are pushy. Some guys are just stupid. And to top it off, everyone's horny!" Auggie coughed slightly at her particularly loud voice, hoping no one overheard that part. "You'll get used to it, if you stick around."

"I plan on it for a bit longer."

"So what's a guy like you, doing half way around the world, serving drinks to single women? Doesn't America have something like that?"

Auggie drank from a straw on something he guessed to be a strawberry and mango smoothie concoction. "What can I say? I'm a traveller."

Sonia giggled. "That's not what Jake told me."

"Oh really? Auggie raised his eyebrow. "What did Jake tell you?"

"That you're a lost soul," she said coolly, toying with Auggie's fingers on the table. "That you _travelled_ the world, and ended up here, after your accident."

Auggie knew his backstory well enough. The agents that perfected cover stories had successfully taken a good chunk of his life and kept most things the same: that he had spent time in the army, had very little contact with his family, and stayed a single man. Jack took on the "high class, good student" best friend role of Auggie, who would later hint Auggie's resume to Jester.

"_Travelling_, or at least what you're thinking of, had nothing to do with it." Auggie let his fingers touch Sonia's palm. "It's hard finding a job when you're blind."

"Tell me about it," Sonia said, putting his palm against hers.

"I mean," Auggie started and stopped. Actually, there wasn't much a struggle. He was a CIA operative, and then, he wasn't. Just like that, it was gone; the potential to be a top-notch field agent just vanished. Unexpected. Uncalled for. The thought put a wound on his heart. He loved the CIA, loved working for his country. After the accident, he became useless in the field. That is, until now. No matter the gadgets, the computers, the high tech life, nothing could replace fieldwork. It allowed him to use so many skills, made him meets new people. It was irreplaceable. "I don't think you got me on a date to hear me whine."

"It seems interesting." Her voice was more matter of fact than curious, as if she wanted to hear a story rather than his recollection of his emotional turmoil.

Auggie smiled at her. "You're much more interesting though. I'm just a blind guy who got lucky. How did you get a job with Jester?"

She laughed. "Oh Jester. I was a frequent client. I admit it! I went there a lot, for a lot of wrong reasons." Her voice went quieter; shy almost, so unlike the bouncy girl that had dressed him weeks ago.

"There are wrong reasons to get a job?"

"Yes, there are." Sonia paused for a second. "Okay fine, I'll tell you! I kind of, was sort of, weirdly attracted to Jester?"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." Sonia insisted. "I guess you can't really judge me, considering… but he's attractive. Attractive enough to open a club that brings in a lot of girls at least! He never really paid attention to me." She sighed.

"So how'd you get the job?"

"I don't think I ever really got the job on my own." Her voice turned bashful like a teenager. "One day, I was at the bar, and this guy named Jake comes up to me, tells me that I shouldn't be drinking myself into a coma. The next day, I booked him again, and again, and again. I told him I'd like to work with Jester. Obviously Jake misunderstood me because now I work _for _Jester."

Auggie grinned. "Hey, looks like we both owe Jake. He got me this job. Sort of recommended me to the big, scary boss, but it looks like it worked out well for us."

"Yeah, I think it did!" Sonia's voice became chirpy again. "I like working with the guys. A lot of my friends would come with me, but they always ventured on their own, and I was sort of the oddball out because the Red Room scared me, and Jester, as sexy as he, can be intimidating. When Jake came along and handed me this job, I felt so empowered, you know? I felt better about myself."

"That's really good." Auggie genuinely felt happiness for Sonia. "How long have you been with Jake?"

Sonia traced the inside of Auggie's wrist, sending a shiver down his spine. "That's the thing. I'm not with him at all."

This surprised Auggie. "Why not?"

Sonia hummed to herself. "Well, I think labels are kind of stupid when your sort of boyfriend works in a job that has to do with seducing women. Serious stuff, it can wait, when play time's over. It's like playing house. And I think that's when you know someone's right for you: when the playing house and the teasing and the caring suddenly becomes a 24/7 thing."

_I'd like to take you on a date the minute we're back home. Home, at Langley._

_I'd be happy to accept, Auggie Anderson._

Cooking for each other; at least trying to. Watching out for each other; waiting for the other to return home. Even sitting and talking about their days every night they could. Going to small coffee shops and Annie walking in on him. Auggie's insides melted at the thought. The idea of living with Annie every day made his imagination wild. Waking up to her fruity shampoo and hearing her say his name in ecstasy every night. It was too soon to even ponder such thoughts, but he couldn't help it. How desperately he yearned for someone as her, and to be blessed with her presence even more than how it was already, made him silly with emotion.

"What are you thinking about?"

Auggie pulled his mind out of his crazed fantasies. "That's nicely said, the house thing."

Sonia's fingers tapped on her cup. "I don't know if Jake will ever be okay with just playing house though."

"That's the other part of knowing, I think. The entire changing process. I know it sounds stupid, but sometimes you meet someone, and for some reason, you want to be a better person for them?" Auggie casually sipped on his own smoothie, trying to fight the heat that was coming to his face. God, there was no way Sonia would keep quiet about this kind of a conversation.

Sonia, on the other hand, squealed and gripped his hand. "Exactly! Yes, that's exactly how it feels. For a player, you sure sound like you're a commitment kind of guy!" Her voice turned softer though. "But changing is hard, and someone shouldn't change unless they're ready to!"

"Heh," Auggie mumbled. "Commitment is hard."

"It's not easy, especially as a host." No kidding. "Speaking of hosts, you never told me about your past jobs! You totally avoided the question."

Auggie sighed. He thought he had successfully avoided that mishap, but it turns out, Sonia was cleverer. ""If I had my sight, it'd be easier. I'm great at IT, even better with programming and computers in general. But to set up a station for me at some minimum wage cube job with a few hundred other people is a waste of money for companies." He felt frustrated because what he was saying was the truth. "And I took the opportunity of women whenever it came. But I don't really let them stick around."

"You don't want to settle down? Playing house 24/7 with someone actually seems kind of fun."

"No, I do," Auggie said. "It's just, harder. It's not easy being blind. I'm hard to deal with."

"If you keep talking like that, then I guess you are. I'm not saying you shouldn't feel sorry for yourself, but you're, like, letting that get in the way of other stuff." Sonia twined her fingers with his, a more friendly gesture than intimate. "I get it though."

Auggie thumbed her fingers, returning the friendliness. "I was worse years before. At first, I felt like I was robbed. I spent a lot of time hating myself and hating the world. And no one really wants that in the cubicle next door."

"And?"

"And I thought using people, which I still do."

Sonia snickered, an unpleasant sound. "No. No, I want to hear you say it."

Auggie shifted in his seat. "Alright. So I slept around a bit. That doesn't make me a bad person."

"Not bad, just a little notorious," Sonia told him in a sweet, satisfied voice that annoyed more than amused. "But that doesn't really explain Japan."

"I guess you can say Jake's giving me a second chance, here." It dawned upon Auggie in that moment that the work he was doing and Langley was a second chance. Working with Joan, Arthur, Annie, was all a second chance. He could have been stuck in a cube. But at home, he had his own workstation, his own computers and his own hours to work on. At one point, he even had his own team, giving orders, making highly classified decisions. "I think this is a new start."

"That's cute. Maybe we'll all get out of here one day and get that start."

Again, surprise took Auggie. "You don't want to work with Jester?"

"No, I like it here. But let's be honest, being pretty only lasts so long. Everyone needs a back up plan when it comes to a job like this."

"Okay, fair enough." Auggie cocked his head slightly. "What's yours?"

"Well, I thought it'd be totally rad to be a teacher."

Auggie spluttered on mango strawberry smoothie while Sonia giggled. When he finally composed himself, he looked up. "How do you plan on going from part time male host dresser to a teacher?"

"I'm actually not entirely sure, but there's time. Jake thinks it's a good idea. Like I said, this is just playtime. Real life starts whenever you wanna put the game down and decide living."

Auggie felt pride for the woman seated in front of him. He knew many college friends of his who had slowly sank into confusion with what to do next in life. The same applied to many of those in armed forces; after experiences like those, some lost hope. Even though she didn't fight in the army, Sonia sounded determined. "You'll make a great teacher."

"Thanks," she said, beaming.

"So," Auggie said casually. "You mentioned you started going to the host club with friends?"

"Oh yeah, it was like _the _place to go on Friday nights. A few of them would get all plastered and go home drunk and crying about Dimitri and Jake and stuff. Some would stay."

"I guess Dimitri was pretty popular."

"Was?" Sonia said incredulously. "Not was, is. He's still the guy that rolls in the most. Even though he doesn't do as many shifts as he did before, girls can try to book him. I've seen girls offer him thousands of dollars, but the guy isn't flattered. At all."

"So he picks whoever he wants to date? That seems to defeat the purpose of a host club, don't you think?"

"I thought that too, but to be honest with you, I think Jester chooses the girls now."

"Hmm." If Jester handpicked Dimitri's clients, it could mean that Jester took the girls when Dimitri had them. "Jester's really protective of Dimitri, it's kind of sketc-"

"Shh!" Sonia covered Auggie's mouth with her petite hand. "There's really no point in complaining about our boss, and I don't want to hear it. It is what it is. Dimitri and Jester are friends, and I'm sure Dimitri's protective of Jester too."

"Mmphhmmm."

"Oh, sorry." Sonia moved her hand out of the way.

"Thank you," Auggie mused. "I'm not complaining, I'm just thinking!"

He could detect an eye roll from the girl. "Well duh, but that doesn't make it okay! Dimitri's a great guy."

"I'm sure he is."

After a moment's silence, Auggie noticed that his hand was still in Sonia's. It had been a long time since he had held a girl's hand. On a date, that is. It seemed like an overly juvenile action for a two people who were paid money to seduce. It felt awkward and it felt appreciated.

"Are you finished with your smoothie?"

"Yup."

"Then let's get moving! On to the next thing!" She pulled him up. "What do you have planned for us?"

"What? Planned?" Auggie looked towards her as if she was nuts. "You asked me out, I have no idea what to do next!"

"You should have some sort of plan. What, did you think we were gonna go out for lunch and fuck right after?"

"I-I- Of course not! That wasn't my agenda at all!" Auggie bewilderedly argued back, hands up in front of him. "I don't plan on having sex with you!"

Sonia smacked his chest. "Rude! There are kids around here!"

"Oh my god, Sonia-"

Sonia took his hand with a chuckle. "I know, I know. How about we go to the park?"

"That sounds fantastic."

"We could walk, it's not that far."

"Then lead the way."

Tossing their empty cups into the trash, Sonia led a positively baffled Auggie to a park bench. He heard quacking, the conversations of people in slews of Japanese and English, and the wind against the trees. Kids chasing each other and their sneakers hitting the pavement were the constant through out the walk.

Sonia continued to keep him entertained. She talked about her first time in the Red Room with Jake, and how she used all their time just talking instead of it's actual purpose. The more she talked about him, the more Auggie felt disappointed that in a few weeks, if all went well, Jake would not be needed anymore. He would eventually leave Sonia here, in Japan, while he returned to the CIA, awaiting his next mission. There was no certainty that Jake felt the same feelings as Sonia did for him, but the way Sonia described their antics, it seemed that the emotions were mutual.

It made Auggie feel thankful that he had decided to pursue Annie, even though there were still heavy doubts on his shoulders. Their jobs were risky; there were threats, and near death experiences, and travelling and secrets, but at least they were close. At least they could have that much security. Sonia was diving in head first into something so large, so out of proportion to her. Yet, she appeared to be fearless. It was a mystery, but easy solved when the word "love" came into the sentence.

"You're so out of it. You almost stepped on a duck."

Auggie looked up again. A duck quacked loudly. "Heh."

They came to a bench on the grass. Sonia had stopped talking, and the children were far off in the distance, their loud cries and shouts now undistinguishable noises in the park. Their knees touched on and off as Sonia sighed and leaned her weight against the back of the bench. Auggie did the same. He wasn't entirely sure what they were looking at, but it felt peaceful. Calming.

He couldn't tell if Sonia's conversation with him had made him even more paranoid to be the best man he could be for Annie. There was an irrational impulse to be perfect for her, an instinct he felt that he had lost control of. Maybe he ought to stop trying to be perfect and start being something more for her. Something she could find use for. His own personal demons got in the way one too many times in the mission. He flew off the handle one too many times. It was time to change.

"Auggie?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for coming out with me today. And not staring at my tits for the whole time."

Auggie laughed, hard enough that he held on to her knee to balance himself. "It was my pleasure."

* * *

I am thankful for all reviews, and ideas, if people still read this contraption of a story.


End file.
